All Hail Trigon
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Next-Gen AU, Ten Years have passed since Beast Boy and Raven left the team. but, when the Brotherhood of Evil return and resurrect an "Old Enemy"...the Titans are reunited. BBxRae RobxStar Mar'ixOC, Sequel to "The Lonely Beast" [On Hiatus until Further Notice]
1. Darkest Before The Dawn

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Transformers copyright Hasbro

"There Is Life" by Alison Krauss/Disney

* * *

><p>All Hail Trigon<br>Chapter 01: Darkest Before The Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>Under the snow, Beneath the frozen streams: There is life...<strong>  
><strong>You have to know...When nature sleeps, She dreams there is life.<strong>

**And the colder the winter, The warmer the spring The deeper the sorrow, The more our hearts sing**

**Even when you can t see it, Inside everything...There is life.**

**After the rain, The sun will reappear**

**There is life.**

**After the pain, The joy will still be here**

**There is life.**

**For it s out of the darkness That we learn to see. and, out of the silence, That songs come to be .**

**And, all that we dream of Awaits patiently...**

**There is life.**

[India]

The sun shined brightly over the Jungles of India.  
>the sound of birds and other animals was soon heard, signalling Morning.<p>

as sunlight entered a small, indian village hidden in the jungle.  
>a teenaged boy with greyish-green skin, pointed ears and short purple hair with green streaks soon awoke.<p>

the boy opened his eyes.  
>which were revealed to be Purple on the Right, and Green on the Left.<p>

he yawned loudly, making a loud noise.  
>the boy then quickly "morphed" into an olive green House Cat and began to stretch.<p>

his spine cracked as flexed his body.  
>he even clawed his bad a little with his "cat claw talons"<p>

he finally morphed back into human form and got out of bed.  
>after quickly putting on some clothes, he tip-toed out of his room.<p>

he walked silently through the hut/house and, made his way to his parents room.

he peeked in and saw them.

a man with green skin and dark green hair/goatea and, a woman with grey skin and long, lavender hair all slept soundly.

the boy grinned as he got an idea.  
>he quickly morphed into a fly and flew towards an open window.<p>

he them morphed into a Rootser.  
>flapped his wings, took a deep breath, and-<p>

((_**COCKA-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOOO!**_))

the Boy's parents were startled awake.  
>the woman sighed sharply, then looked at her husband.<p>

"your son is awake." said Rachel, bluntly

Garfield grumbled.

"yeah, it's always when he's being "bad" that he's My Son."

Azari jumped down and morphed back into human form.  
>he smiled as his parents looked up at him, groggy.<p>

"morning." said Azari with a smile

Rachel just groaned as she laid back down covering her face with her pillow.

Garfield chuckled.

"same ol' rae...even after all these years, she STILL hates mornings."

"well, i LOVE 'EM!  
>gives me more time to explore the jungle."<p>

Rachel groaned again.

"he is **DEFINENTLY** your son." said Rachel, her voice muffled

Garfield got out of bed.

"you get some more rest, sweetie.  
>me and Azari will be back later."<p>

"sure."

Garfield smiled.  
>he quickly put on a shirt and some pants.<p>

he then looked at his fifteen-year-old son and smiled.

"okay, let's go."

"GREAT!"

Azari morphed into a dog and happily ran off.  
>Garfield exhaled with a smile, then followed him.<p>

[Later]

Azari (now an olive green panther) ran thru the jungle.  
>he was followed by an older, normal green panther.<p>

"slow down, son." said Garfield

Azari finally stopped and looked back at his father.

"sorry."

Garfield exhaled as he approached Azari.

"i know you enjoy our morning outings, Azari...  
>but, you must remember: the Jungle can be a Da-"<p>

"a Dangerous Place, I KNOW...you've told me."

Garfield eyed Azari...who continued to speak.

"DAD, i'll be fine!" began Azari "I can turn into Animals and generate Dark Energy.  
>PLUS, I've lived here ALL MY LIFE: I can handle myself."<p>

Garfield eyed him.

"all the same, I want you to be careful.  
>even your own home can be dangerous...and, things CAN change."<p>

Garfield then had a "distant" look on his face.

"believe me...i know."

Azari eyed his father.

"DAD...your getting Moody.  
>i mean, like: "<em>Mom Moody<em>"

Garfield looked back at Azari, then sighed.

"sorry."

Azari eyed his father.

"so...you finally gonna tell me WHY we never go to the Shadowlands?"

Garfield eyed his son.

"Azari, we've been through this."

"I know, I KNOW.  
>but, I just don't understand..."<p>

Azari looked right at his father (who eyed him STERNLY)

"I mean, I LOVE the jungle and all.  
>but, we never leave or go exploring beyond it."<p>

"you know Our rules, Son: the "Shadowlands" are forbidden."

"but, why is it Forbidden?"

Garfield groaned, getting aggravated.

"your too young to understa-"

"I'm Fifteen years old, Dad...i'm not a child, anymor-"

"The Shadowlands are forbidden **FOR. A. REASON.**" said Garfield, his tone stern

"Now, I have been to the world outside the jungle...it's Dangerous, TOO Dangerous.  
>so, trust me when i say this: your not missing "anything" by staying in the Jungle."<p>

"BUT-"

"STAY IN THE JUNGLE...and, that is final."

Azari grumbled a she looked away.

"man...you sound just like MOM."

"good." said Garfield, calmly

"so, what DO you want to do, today?"

"mmm...how about we go by that Monkey Temple?, that place is always fun."

Garfield grinned.

"you got That Right."

the two green Panthers then ran off into the jungle.

[Jump City]

the sun shined upon a T-shaped tower standing on a lone island near the metropolan city.

the sunlight shined into a room where a yellow skinned teenaged girl slept.

she opened her bright green eyes, then yawned loudly the girl raised up, arched her back and stretched her arms.

she then got out of her bed and "flew" over to a dresser with a large mirror.  
>the girl looked at her long, jet-black hair...which was a mess.<p>

she then grabbed a brush and hummed a tune as she brushed her long hair.  
>once it was all straight and wavy, she placed the brush down and quickly got dressed.<p>

she then approached he door and opened it.  
>peeking out, she looked down the long hallway...and, giggled.<p>

she then hovered above ground and flew down the corridor.  
>eventually reaching a metal door that slid open as she approached.<p>

she entered the Common Room/Command Center.  
>where she saw Five Adults all gathered there.<p>

one was a male with long, black hair.  
>another was a female with orange skin and long, dark red hair<p>

there was also an african-american male with robotic parts a girl with pale skin and pink hair and a ginger haired male.

the teenaged girl approached them.

"Good Morning, everyone!"

Kori looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Pleasant Morning, Mar'i."

Richard smiled.

"hey there, princess."

Mar'i smiled.  
>she then approached the others.<p>

"Hi Uncle Vic, Uncle Wally, Aunt Jenny."

the three other adults waved.

"morning, kid."  
>"good morning."<br>"hey, there."

Mar'i smiled warmly at her "family"  
>Kori then grabbed a "my little pony" lunchbox.<p>

"here's your lunch, darling."

Richard then grabbed a backpack.

"School will start soon, so you'd better hurry." said Richard

Mar'i took the lunchbox and backpack, then smiled.

"sure."

as Mar'i strapped the backpack on and gripped her lunchbox she looked at her father...and, exhaled sharply.

"umm...Dad?"

"yeah, honey?"

"i've been down in the storage room.  
>you know, looking thru some stuff..."<p>

"yeah?"

"well...I found some things."

the parents (and, the three others) looked at each other.  
>they finally looked back at the Fourteen-Year-Old.<p>

"what things?" asked Kori

"just some creepy looking bird statues and cute animal plush toys."

Richard and Kori widened their eyes, looking at each other.

"how come they were locked up in a chained-up metal chest with padlocks?"

Richard eyed Mar'i.

"I think I should ask _How-You-Opened-It._"

"I used my super strength.  
>so...how come that stuff is locked up?"<p>

everyone was silent, neither sure how to answer her.  
>finally, Kori cleared her throat and answered with a shakey voice.<p>

"they...used to belong to Old Friends of ours."

"who?"

"it doesn't matter." said Richard, bluntly

Mar'i looked at her father, confused.

"we don't talk about "them"...it's too painful."

"oh..." said Mar'i

she looked back at her parents.

"did they die?"

"MAR'I." said Richard, sternly

"Okay, OKAY...sorry."

Mar'i finally turned and flew off.

"SEE YOU AT THREE!"

Mar'i soon flew out the front door...leaving the adults alone.  
>"Jenny" sighed sharply, then looked at Richard.<p>

"your gonna have to tell her."

Richard narrowed her eyes.

"i have told her."

"not the **WHOLE** truth, you haven't."

"JINX!"

Jinx finally stood up, her cat-like eyes sparking with "hex volts"

"no BUTS."

random objects began to explode in reaction to Jenny/Jinx's anger.

"it was Hard Enough me and Wally to join your team.  
>half the time, I wonder if we're REALLY your teammates...or, just "replacements."<p>

Wally crossed his arms.

"yeah, that thought HAS crossed our minds."

Richard scowled at the two.  
>he then looked away, avoiding eye contact.<p>

this just made Jinx "angrier."

"you can't keep pretending that BB and Rae didn't exist.  
>and, you REALLY can't keep Mar'i in the dark forever."<p>

Vic finally grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

"Jinx...easy."

Jinx eyed him.

"NO!, I will not!  
>it's been a Decade since they left, a DECADE!"<p>

Jinx then glared at Richard again.

"and, you haven't done ANYTHING to try and fix this since then."

"i can't go against the LAW." said Richard

"NOT EVEN IF "_THE LAW_" IS WRONG!"

"Jinx."

Jinx looked at Wally.

"if there was a way to fix things...  
>then, you KNOW that Richard would of done something by now."<p>

Jinx exhaled sharply, growling.  
>Kori then finally looked at her husband.<p>

"Richard..."

Richard looked at his wife.

"Jinx DOES speak truthfully...we cannot keep "lying" to our daughter.  
>Friends Garfield and Rachel were our FRIENDS, or "family"...and, Mar'i deserves to know."<p>

Richard looked at his Wife...then, looked away and sighed.

"yeah...i know."

Just Then, an ALARM sounded.  
>the adults looked at the widescreen monitor of the Titans Mainframe.<p>

"now, what?" said Vic

Richard approached the Supercomputer and typed a button.  
>his eyes then narrowed, becoming very, very THIN.<p>

"rose."

"Slade's kid?" said Jinx

Kori nodded.

"yes."

"where's she at?" asked Wally

"Downtow-'

_**ZIP!**_

Wally suddenly disappeared in a quick blur.  
>this just made Richard grumble in aggravation.<p>

"we'd better hurry up and get over there...before Wally gets himself into Trouble."

"you can say that, again." said Jinx with a grin

[Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location]

somwhere in a laboratory...a middle-aged man with red skin and pointed ears experimented with a large chunk of Metal, continuously firing a laser at it.

after several minutes passed...a deep voice "boomed" in his head.

(("_is it WORKING, yet!_"))

Galtry groaned at the voice.

"patience, Trigon...i am nearly do-"

(("_PATIENCE!_")) snapped the Demon Lord, Telepathicly

(("_i have been patient FOR TEN YEARS, NOW!_  
><em> and, despite the "raw power" that your body provides...I am weary of your "mortality<em>"))

Galtry groaned at this.

"oh, great...the "mortality" rant again."

(("_I was once a Powerful Demon Lord._")) continued Trigon

(("_Immortal, with GOD-LIKE Strength and Power..._

_ it Sickens me that I am reduced to THIS._  
><em> being a disembodied spirit, forced to inhabit the body of a Mortal<em>."))

"yeah **BELIEVE** me...i hate our "union" as much as you do."

(("_then, WHY haven't you supplied me with a New Body, yet!_"))

"because your Too Picky!" snapped Galtry

"do you have ANY idea how hard it is to created a body that is "Ageless", "Immortal" and "Powerful!"

(("_i do not care, just GET IT DONE!_"))

"I AM!" shouted Galtry, as he turned off his laser

he then approached the Metal Chunk and grinned.  
>despite burning away at it for HOURS...the metal showed only faint scorch marks<p>

"exellent..." said Galtry

(("_what?_"))

"the Metallic Alloy is holding up Nicely, no sign on corrosion.  
>meaning if i were to construct a body made up of THIS material-"<p>

(("_then, I would be INVINCIBLE._"))

"and, Finally out of MY body."

(("_how long will it take you to construct my new body based on this material?_"))

"on our own?: YEARS, perhaps a few more deca-"

(("_**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"))

Galtry held his head, getting a "headache".

"HEY!, Relax!"

Galtry's headache finally stopped.

"((deep sigh)) LOOK...on our own, we don't have a chance.  
>but, if we were to get some "help"...then, that would all CHANGE."<p>

(("_you have someone in mind?_"))

Galtrty smirked.

"several people: the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus and Madame Rouge."

(("_the Brotherhood of Evil?_"))

"yes...THEY shall serve us well."

(("_they had BETTER...or, you shall suffer greatly for your failure._"))

Galtry groaned.

"YES...so i've been told."

Galtry then grabbed the metal chunk and grinned at it.

(("_so, what is this metal called exactly?_"))

Galtry smirked.

"my "supplier" refers to it as: Destronium."

(("_hmmm...interesting._"))

Galtry grinned maliciously.

"yes...VERY."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Before you read this story, I reccomend reading "<em>The Lonely Beast<em>" FIRST  
>(given that this IS that story's sequel, it'll make things less confusing that way)<p>

Anyway, this story takes place Ten Years after final chapter of the last story  
>where the "Teen Titans" are young adults, and Azari and Mar'i are teenagers.<p>

I obviously plan for Azari and Mar'i to be a Couple, here  
>and, given that their the children of Beast BoyRaven and Robin/Starfire...  
>it'll REALLY get the <em>RobxRae<em> and_ BBxStar_ fans going, as well as the _BBxRae_ and _RobxStar_ fans.

Since Beast Boy and Raven are **NO LONGER** part of Robin/Nightwing's team  
>Jinx and Kid Flash (actually, just "Flash") were a No-Brainer to act as their Replacements.<br>(Jinx filling in for Raven's "Sarcastic Mystic" position, and Flash replacing Beast Boy as the "Jokester")

but, despite the two being on the same team, this will be CyxJinx (sorry, FlashxJinx fans...No Dice)

Galtry's comment on "Destronium" is a referene to the word "_Destron_"  
>which is the Japanese name for "<em>Decepticon<em>" on Transformers  
>(which is to hint at what Trigon's New Body will be.)<p> 


	2. Fateful Reunion

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>All Hail Trigon<br>Chapter 02: Fateful Reunion

* * *

><p>[India, a Few Months Later]<p>

Rachel hummed a silent tune as she cooked some food in the kitchen.  
>once she was done, she took the many plates and walked to the dinner table.<p>

as she set up the table, her eyes flashed white.

(("_boys...Dinner._"))

after several minutes passed, two green skinned males soon entered the room.

"eat up, boys."

Azari was the first to sit down and bit into his steak.  
>Garfield just ate some Tofu while Raven ate a salad.<p>

after awhile, Garfield spoke.

"you certainly know how to cook some food, Rae."

Rachel smiled.

"i've had Plenty of time to practice."

Garfield smiled.

"well, your a natural."

Rachel smiled.  
>as the family ate their dinner, they heard a faint knock.<p>

Rachel looked up.

"COME IN!"

a figure soon entered the room.  
>a young woman with dark skin, "pom-pom" hair.<br>and, wearing a Black-and-Yellow, full body suit.

"AUNT KAREN!"

Karen smiled, then opened up her arms as Azari ran up and hugged her.

"hey there, kiddo."

Rachel smiled.

"hey Karen."

"how's your "arrowhead" of a husband?" asked Garfield

Karen smirked at this.

"Roy's fine."

Karen then looked down at Azari...then, exhaled.

"anyway...i need to talk with you guys."

"sure!, what about?" said Garfield

Karen darted her eyes...then, looked back at her friends.

"business."

Garfield and Rachel's expressions immediatly changed.  
>after a moment of silence, Rachel finally spoke.<p>

"Azari...sweetie."

Azari looked at his mother.

"yeah?"

"why don't you go outside while the adults talk."

Azari crossed his arms, scowling at her.

"you guys can talk all you want...i'm not a-"

"Azari, PLEASE...just do as i say."

Azari eyed his monther.  
>he finally exhaled, then stormed off.<p>

once he was outside, Rachel eyed Karen sternly.

"alright, "Bumblebee"...what is it?"

Bumblebee looked at Rachel/Raven.  
>she exhaled sharply, then spoke.<p>

"there's...Trouble back home."

"that isn't our problem, anymore." said Raven, bluntly

"i know, I KNOW...but, just hear me out."

Raven crossed her arms, eyeing her friend.

"it's the Brotherhood of Evil."

Garfield's eyes widened in shock.

"what?"

"yes...the late Doom Patrol's arch-enemies are back.  
>WORSE, they've gotten most of the Titans enemies together."<p>

"your point?" said Raven, still unnerved at this

"Nightwing believes that the Only Way to stop them...is for ALL the Titans to unite at one."

Raven scowled at Bumblebee.  
>she knew for a fact that "Nightwing" was Robin's new identity.<p>

and, even after a decade...  
>Raven STILL hadn't quite forgiven RobinNightwing for what he did to her husband (and, herself.)

"well...Good Luck with that." said Raven, turning away

"Rae...this is SERIOUS.  
>we need to work together to-"<p>

"NO!" snapped Raven, turning back at her friend

"I will NEVER trust Robin-"

"Nightwing." corrected Garfield

Raven growled.

"WHATEVER...the point is: I don't trust him.  
>and, i will NEVER work with that <em>traitor<em> again...EVER."

"i know how you feel, Rav-"

"then, WHY bother to tell me this!"

Bumblebee sighed sharply.

"because the Brotherhood were just as "legendary" as the Doom Patrol.  
>they are NOT the H.I.V.E. Academy...OR, Slade for that matter.<p>

these guys are seriously dangerous...and, they have been beating us BADLY.  
>so, with all Titans working together...we were hoping you guys would-"<p>

"no." said Raven

"i'm sorry, but NO...we ca-"

"Rae."

Raven looked at Garfield...who had a serious look on his face.

"i really think we should re-consider this."

"WHAT!"

Garfield faced is wife.

"Rae, i was a member of the Doom Patrol..." began Garfield

"i've fought the Brotherhood...i KNOW of their Goals and their Methods.  
>and, Bumblebee is RIGHT: they are dangerous, perhaps Too Dangerous for even Nightwing."<p>

Raven eyed her husband.

"Gar...he _**BETRAYED**_ us!  
>we put our Faith and Trust in him, and he Turned On Us!"<p>

"this is BIGGER than us, Rae." said Garfield

"the Brotherhood want to Rule The World...ALL the world.  
>if we STAY and do Nothing, then they'll just beat the Titans and eventually come HERE."<p>

Raven looked at Garfield...then, looked away and sighed.  
>Garfield touched her chin, bringing her face to his.<p>

"honey...don't do this for HIM.  
>do this for Azari...our Son."<p>

Raven exhaled sharply.  
>she then looked at Bumblebee...who was silent.<p>

Raven then narrowed her eyes.

"if he betrays us again...i WON'T be held responsible for my actions."

Bumblebee nodded.

"understood."

Bumblebee turned and left the room.  
>shortly afterwards, Azari returned and looked at his parents.<p>

"Mom, Dad...is something wrong?"

Raven looked at her son.

"no...nothing is wrong.  
>we're just going on a trip."<p>

Azari widened his eyes.

"come again?"

"something Important has come up, Azari." said Garfield

"so...we're LEAVING the jungle!" said Azari, getting excited

"yes...Tomorrow.  
>now, let's all finish our dinner." said Raven, her tone silent<p>

[Jump City, The Next Day]

Nightwing was sitting at the command center of Titans Tower, tapping his finger.  
>he exhaled sharply, feeling a little impatient (not to mention Anxious)<p>

"Richard?"

Nightwing looked and saw Starfire approach.

"are you okay?"

Nightwing exhaled.

"no...i'm not.  
>i still can't believe how EASILY the Brotherhood beat us."<p>

"do not dispare...your plan to unite our teams WILL succeed."

Nightwing exhaled sharply.

"i hope so, kor...i really do.  
>because every other plan that i've made has failed Terribly."<p>

Starfire looked at Nightwing with saddened eyes.  
>she really hated to see her husband, her LOVE to be in pain like this.<p>

just then, the Titans Mainframe beeped.  
>Nightwing pressed a button, bringing up an Audio Link.<p>

"yeah?"

(("Hey, "Richie"..it's ME."))

Nightwing smiled weakly.

"hi, Bumblebee...how's progress on your mission?"

(("you can ask them yourself when we arrive."))

Nightwing widened his eyes.

"y-you mean...their COMING?"

Starfire smiled, feeling joy swelling within her.

(("yeah...they are.  
>it took some "convincing", but their on-board."))<p>

"_**GLORIOUS!**_" exclaimed Starfire

"how soon will you all arrive?" asked Nightwing

as if to answer, Nightwing and Starfire saw a T-Ship fly-by right out the window.

"nevermind." said Nightwing.

Starfire immediatly flew out the front door at a quick speed.

[Outside]

Starfire flew out of Titans Tower and saw the T-Ship land.  
>she was soon joined by Nightwing (as well as Cyborg, Jinx and Flash.)<p>

the T-Ship powered down and the hatch opened.  
>Bumblebee flew out and approached the group.<p>

"hey, guys."

Starfire looked passed Bumblebee.

"where are-"

just then, some figures stepped out of the T-ship and down the hatch.

the first was a pale skinned woman in a dark blue leotard/loincloth  
>and, long, flowing hooded cape (which partially consealed her face)<p>

the second was a green skinned man in a white/purple skin tight jumpsuit.

with them, was a teenaged boy with olive green skin and purple hair  
>who wore dark blue pants and a purple, short sleeved shirt.<p>

the three approached the group and looked at them.  
>they took some time to observe was the "Titans"<p>

Nightwing had changed "radically", instead of his red-and-green uniform  
>he wore a jet black, full body costume with a "blue falcon" emblem on the chest.<p>

his hair was no longer upright and spikey.  
>now, it was straight and long (flowing down from his back)<p>

his "domino mask" was also different.  
>it now covered his nose like a "beak", with smaller white lens eyes.<p>

Starfire hadn't changed that much.  
>while she still wore her purple top and skirt...she now had silver armor over her body.<p>

her hair style had also changed, now "curly" instead of straight.

Cyborg had only changed "slightly."  
>his Organic parts had obviously aged...and, his robotic parts were more "upgraded"<p>

Raven raised an eyebrow at the two "new" members of the team.

the first she noticed was JINX.  
>who now wore her how down, instead of in upright "pigtails"<p>

the second was someone neither Raven, nor Garfield even knew.  
>a man in a red, full body suit with a yellow lightning bolt image on his chest.<p>

Raven, Garfield and Azari finally approached them.  
>Starfire rushed over and hugged Raven.<p>

"FRIEND RAVEN!, you have returned!"

"for the moment." said Raven, in a deadpan tone

Starfire parted, then hugged "Beast Boy"

"FRIEND BEAST BO-"

"I'm not called "Beast Boy", anymore."

Starfire parted and looked at him.

"huh?"

"it's "_Changling_", now."

Cyborg grinned.

"then, i guess NOW we should call you "C", huh?"

Changling shrugged.

"i guess."

Starfire then looked at Azari.

"AZARI!"

Starfire hugged the surprised Teenager.

"so good to see you, again!"

Azari looked confused.

"again?  
>you mean, we've met before?"<p>

"it was a LONG time ago, son." said Raven

Raven then eyed Jinx.

"a VERY long time ago."

Jinx looked away for a moment.  
>she finally approached Raven.<p>

"look...Raven.  
>i know we've never really been friends-"<p>

"heh!, that's the Understatement of the year." said Raven, darkly

"the last time we met, you tried to drop an entire building on me."

Jinx looked down, feeling ashamed.

"i know...and, i'm sorry.  
>but, i've <em>CHANGED<em>...i'm a Titan, now."

Raven's expression remained unchanged.

"More likely your my "replacement."

Raven then glanced at Flash.

"i guess that makes YOU my husband's replacement as well."

Flash looked at Raven, sternly.

"look...me and Jinx were Never-"

"forget it...i don't care, anymore.  
>the only reason I am here is to protect my son from the Brotherhood...NOTHING ELSE."<p>

everyone fell silent.  
>then, Azari spoke up.<p>

"uhhhh...mom?"

Raven looked at Azari.

"yes, Azari?"

"i'm getting kinda bored...you mind if i-"

"sure...go into the Tower.  
>i'm certain you'll find something to do in there while we all talk."<p>

Azari nodded.  
>he then ran off towards the tower.<p>

Nightwing watched him leave, then smiled.

"nice kid."

"yes...he is."

Raven then approached Nightwing, glaring COLDLY at him.

"and, if you hurt him...i'll make you SUFFER."

Nightwing looked at Raven, surprised (though, not THAT surprised) at her anger.

"you-you mean your still-"

"mad at you over what you did to Garfield and Me?...YES."

Raven faced Nightwing, looking right at him.

"not a day goes by that I don't think about your Treachery.  
>how you forced us both into Exile, demonized our Reputation, Ruined our lives."<p>

"i know...and, i'm so-"

"Sorry?..."sorry" won't undo the damage you've done!"

"but, i-"

"LOOK...me and my husband are Only here to stop the Brotherhood of Evil.  
>and, during that time...you are not allowed to go anywhere near Our Son."<p>

Raven brought her face CLOSER to Nightwing's.

"and, don't even think about using your "Beastbuster" tech."

"it's no longer my tech, anymore." said Nightwing

"it will ALWAYS be "_your_" tech...even if somebody else is using it, now."

Changling finally grabbed Raven's shoulder.

"Rae...enough."

Raven looked at her husband.  
>she then scowled back at Nightwing.<p>

"i mean it, "Robin"...keep away from my son."

Nightwing stared at Raven...then, exhaled sharply.

"sure."

at that moment, MORE T-Ships approached the Tower.  
>indicating the arrival of more Titans.<p>

[Meanwhile, Inside Titans Tower]

Azari strolled into the Common Room/Command Center of the Tower.

the boy was in awe at the advanced technology in the room  
>considering that he spent his entire life in the "tech free" jungles of India.<p>

just then, Azari's stomach began to growl.

"whoa...Hunger Alert." said Azari, to himself.

Azari looked to a section of the room...which looked like a kitchen.  
>licking his lips, he ran over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.<p>

at the same time, a door slid open and Mar'i walked into the room.  
>she didn't see Azari, due to her face being "glued" to a book about Exotic Flowers.<p>

Azari finally walked out of the kitchen, holding a plate of food.  
>he was so focused on his lunch that he didn't even see Mar'i...until-"<p>

_**THUD!**_

"OOF!"  
>"GAAH!"<p>

the two teenagers blinding ran into each other and fell on down.  
>groaning, they both sat up and looked at each other.<p>

they both froze as they stared at each oher.

"w-who are YOU?" said Mar'i

"who am I?, who are YOU!"

"I'm Mar'i: "_Mar'i Anders Grayson_."  
>I live here with my Mom and Dad."<p>

"oh...well, I'm Azari: _Azari Roth Logan_.  
>i'm here visiting with MY Mom and Dad."<p>

"visiting?"

"yeah!, my parents apparently used to work here."

Mar'i raised an eyebrow.

"you mean...they were Titans?"

"Uhh..YEAH, i guess so."

Mar'i stared at Azari, tilting her head.

"you know...you look kinda Familiar."

Azari stared at Mar'i as well.

"yeah...you look familiar, TOO."

Mar'i looked around...then, noticed the mess on the floor.

"OHMYGOSH!, THE FLOOR!"

Azari looked down at the Floor.

"whoops...Sorry about that."

"oh, don't be...i wasn't watching where I was going."

"well, neither was I."

Azari soon stood up.  
>he then bent down and helped Mar'i onto her feet.<p>

the two paused for a moment, Azari holding Mar'i's hand.  
>then, at that moment...a large group of adults entered the room.<p>

Nightwing and Raven were the first to see the two teens...HOLDING HANDS.

"DAD!" said Mar'i

"MOM!" said Azari

Nightwing and Raven eyed their teenaged kids sternly.  
>it was at that moment that the two realised what they were looking at.<p>

Azari quickly released Mar'i's hand.  
>they both looking looked away, blushing in embarassment.<p>

"it's, uhhhh...n-not what it looks like."

"YEAH, what he said!"

Changling and Starfire just looked at each other.  
>who UNLIKE their spouses...were taking this situation alot better.<p>

"betcha Twenty Bucks that Rae gets "over-protective." said Changling

"Fifty on Nightwing." said Flash with a smile

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Here, I setup the "plot" of the story (and, the reason why BB abd Rae return to Jump City)<br>which is basicly an "Alternate Version" of Season Five (_Teen Titans vs Brotherhood of Evil_)

Just as "_Robin_" is going to be called "_Nightwing_" in this story  
>I decided it would be best for "<em>Beast Boy<em>" to be called "_Changling_" in this story  
>(it doesn't make since for an adult to be called "Beast Boy", and "Changling" is a good reference to the Comic version of BB)<p>

I immediatly setup Azari and Mar'i as a "couple"  
>and, clarify that they don't recognize each other...but, DO "remember" each other somewhat.<p>

I also setup the "rift" between Raven and Nightwing (and, that it may clash with Azari and Mar'i's relationship)


	3. Azari and Mar'i

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>All Hail Trigon<br>Chapter 03: Azari and Mar'i

* * *

><p>[Jump City Pizza Place, a Few Weeks Later]<p>

Mar'i smiled as she poured large quantities of Mustard and Ketchup onto a Cheese Pizza with Mushrooms, Bacons and Spinich.

the Half Tamaranian girl licked her lips as she picked up a piece and bit into it, chomping down.

Azari wasn't even touching his pepperoni pizza.  
>he just drew his fingertip against it, apparently lost in thought.<p>

Mar'i took noticed of this and stopped eating.

"hey...are you OKAY?"

Azari looked up at Mar'i.

"huh?"

"you havn't touched your food."

"oh...sorry.  
>i guess i'm just-"<p>

"distracted?"

Azari looked at Mar'i.

"is it really that Obvious?"

Mar'i nodded with a smile.

"oh, yeah...you've got that "far out" look."

Mar'i placed her "pizza" down and spoke.

"so, what's wrong?  
>is something bothering you?"<p>

Azari exhaled.

"kind of..."

Mar'i looked at Azari, listening to him.

"It's just that...well.  
>the Titans have been fighting this Brotherhood for several weeks, now."<p>

"yes..."

"i know this is pretty serious: a team of Heroes vs a team of Villains.  
>it's not something you would expect to be done with in one day..."<p>

Azari then crossed his arms, sighing sharply.

"but, there's "something" about all this that doesn't feel quite right."

"what do you mean?"

Azari looked at Mar'i, a stern look on his face.

"the Brotherhood of Evil are SERIOUS guys...i should know, my dad has told me about them.  
>they go through all this trouble to form a "Legion of Doom" type of Supervillain team.<p>

yet, all their doing his attacking random cities?"

Mar'i shrugged.

"hey...their BAD GUYS.  
>and, making Chaos is what "bad guys" do."<p>

"a Single villain, YES.  
>but, NOT a Team of Villains..."<p>

Azari looked right at Mar'i.

"if "I" were a Supervillain...and, I was part of a Supervillain Team.  
>then, I would be doing something MORE than just Random Violence."<p>

"true.  
>if I were "bad", i'd do something like that, too."<p>

Mar'i then noticed just how "serious" Azari looked (like "Daddy Serious")

"Azari...what are you trying to say?"

Azari looked at his friend.

"i'm saying that i don't think the Brotherhood's goal is to "Spread Chaos."  
>i think...i think their planning something Bigger, DEADLIER...<p>

and, that all these random attacks are just Diversions.  
>think about it: if the Brotherhood REALLY wanted to destroy the Titans-"<p>

"then, they would of done so by now...or, at least TRIED." finished Mar'i

"exactly.

Mar'i took a moment to think about this.

"you know...you MAY have a point." began Mar'i

"these "attacks" have been Constantly going on...Every. Single. Day.  
>and, they've made No Effort to change their tactics, or gain any sort of advantage."<p>

Mar'i's bright green eyes then narrowed, becoming serious.

"i think your right: something BIGGER is going on."

Mar'i then looked at Azari.

"so...if defeating the Titans ISN'T their goal.  
>then, what do you think their really doing?"<p>

"if YOU were the leader of a supervillain team and, you wanted a team of superheroes out of your hair for awhile...what would be Your Reason?"

Mar'i thought for a moment...then, her eyes lit up in realazation.

"their building a Super Weapon!"

"yeah, and given that they've been at this for WEEKS it's probably gonna be a _BIG_ Super Weapon."

Azari then exhaled in frustration.

"who knows how close they are to finishing it."

Mar'i's eyes widened.

"ohmygosh, we'd better to my dad RIGHT AWAY!"

[Later, At Titans Tower]

gathered at the command center of Titans Tower was Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Changling and Raven.

they were looking at a digital map.  
>which pinpointed locations where the Brotherhood of Evil had attacked.<p>

Nightwing looked pretty stressed.

"First Gotham, then Keystone, NOW Metropolis!"

Changling whistled.

"seems "The Big Brain" is working overtime."

"but, why?" began Cyborg

"why spend all their resources with Random Chaos and Destruction?"

"their called the Brotherhood of EVIL for a Reason, Cyborg." Replied Raven, sarcasticly

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"i don't care what they think their doing.  
>we're going to Find Them, and STOP THE-"<p>

just then, the doors opened and Azari and Mar'i ran inside.

"DAD!"

Nightwing and the others looked at the two teenagers.

"Mar'i?"

Mar'i approached Nightwing.

"Dad, we have a-"

"Mar'i, PLEASE...not right now.  
>i'm busy trying to predict where the Brotherhood is going to strike next."<p>

Azari crossed his arms and scoffed.

"it's a waste of time.  
>what you REALLY should be doing is tracking down the Brotherhood's lair."<p>

"we WILL, as soon as we capture-"

"_**BY THEN IT'LL BE TOO LATE!**_"

Raven finally approached her son.

"Azari...is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, he does!" said Mar'i

"Azari says that these attacks are a Diversion!  
>that the Brotherhood are trying to keep us distracted while they construct a SUPER WEAPON!"<p>

the adult Titans stared at the teenagers.

"hmm...that DOES make alot of sense." said Cyborg

Nightwing looked at Azari.

"do you have any evidence to back up your theory?"

Azari gulped.

"uhh...n-no, not really."

Nightwing sighed.

"then, i must respectfully DECLINE."

"WHAT?"

"I can't risk letting the Brotherhood of Evil run amok all over the country on the "assumption" that you might be right."

"MIGHT!"

"i'm sorry, but my decision is final."

Azari scowled at him.  
>he then angrily stormed off.<p>

Mar'i looked back at her father...who returned to his work.  
>she too huffed loudly as she turned and marched off with Azari.<p>

as they left, Changling looked at Nightwing.

"uhhh...Nightwing?"

"yes?"

"what if Azari's right?, what if this IS all a diversion?"

"we'll know soon enough...as soon as we capture a member of the Brotherhood."

Starfire approached her husband.

"but, Richard...if the Brotherhood of Evil ARE building a Super Weapon as Azari believes, shouldn't we be focusing on finding them?"

"if I had proof, I would."

Raven scowled at Nightwing.

"are you calling my son a _LIAR_?"

Nightwing groaned.

"NO, of course not!  
>but, without Concrete Evidence, I can't risk letting the Brotherhood go UNCHECKED."<p>

Raven glared at Nightwing.  
>she finally huffed, looking away.<p>

"all the same, I think we should consider ALL possibilities." said Cyborg

"agreed." replied Nightwing

"so, we'll increase our efforts to find and capture the Brotherhood and, interrogate them reguarding the location of their secret base."

Changling nodded.

"yeah, that sounds fair."

[Elsewhere]

"_**RAAAAHH!**_"

Azari angrily punched a tree in central park, cracking it.

"THIS IS SO **UNFAIR**!"

Mar'i flew over to Azari...whose body was flaring with Black Energy.

"hey-hey, EASY...we told them your theory-"

Azari then glared at Mar'i, his eyes glowing red.

"oh, So now **YOU** don't believe me, either!"

Mar'i stepped back in fear.

"WHOA-WHOA, CHILL!  
>I didn't say that!"<p>

Azari soon calmed down, his eyes returning to their normal "colors"

"((deep sigh)) i'm sorry...i didn't mean to snap at you."

"it's okay...i understand why your angry.  
>but, it isn't ALL BAD!...as soon as Dad captures one of them, they'll-"<p>

"by THEN, it might be TOO LATE!  
>the Brotherhood have already had WEEKS of being unhindered...they need to be stopped NOW!"<p>

Mar'i looked at Azari...then, sighed.

"yes...you are right.  
>but, what can we DO?...we're only Teenagers."<p>

"so were our Parents when they first formed their team.  
>isn't that why they were called the <strong>TEEN<strong> Titans?"

Azari finally turned away, exhaling.

"look...I can't just stand idly by while the Brotherhood does God-Knows-What at whatever base their at."

"what are you going to do?"

Azari narrowed his eyes.  
>he then turned a faced Mar'i, a serious look on his face.<p>

"the only thing i CAN do: stop them, myself."

Mar'i widened her eyes at this.

"you DO realise of course that if you run away to chase after the Brotherhood, your parents will "kill you."

Azari looked right at Mar'i.

"what's more important: being Grounded for a few months?, or Saving the World."

"that a trick question?"

Azari eyed Mar'i.

"kidding..."

Azari finally looked away, his arms crossed.

"look...Mar'i.  
>if you don't want to leave Jump City, I understand..."<p>

Azari looked back at the Yellow skinned girl.

"but, i HAVE to do this."

Mar'i looked at him.  
>she exhaled deeply...then, smiled at her friend.<p>

"not on your own, your not."

"what?"

Mar'i approached Azari.

"count me in, TOO.  
>i always wanted to be a Hero like my Mom and Dad."<p>

Azari grinned.

"you could ALSO get in big trouble."

Mar'i shrugged.

"Saving the world...makes the risk of getting grounded LESS severe."

Azari smiled he then walked over and hugged Mar'i.

"thanks, mar'i."

"for what?"

Azari parted from Mar'i and looked at her.

"for believing in me."

Mar'i smiled.

"hey...what are friends for?"

Azari blushed.

"heh-heh..yeah, FRIENDS."

Mar'i also blushed.  
>she then cleared her throat and spoke.<p>

"so...where to now?"

"well...the Best Place that we should start looking for clues is the Doom Patrol's Base."

"but...that place has been abandoned for YEARS.  
>ever since tha Patrol was killed Decades ago."<p>

"i know...dad told me all about it.  
>but, the "DP" were the Arch-Enemies of the Brotherhood.<p>

so, i figure that their must be SOMETHING there that can get us get started on finding out where the Brotherhood is hiding."

Mar'i smiled.

"sounds like a PLAN."

"good."

Azari then morphed into an Olive Green Eagle.

"then, follow my lead."

as the Eagle Azari flew off Mar'i hovered up and flew after him.

[Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location]

a metallic door slid open with a WHOOSH and, a dark man with red skin and dark red hair walked in.

the Man walked down a corridor, his body stiff as a board he wore a dark-looking scowl on his face entered yet another door.

this time, he was in a room full of computers with HIVE soldiers manning them.  
>he walked pass the many men and walked thru another door.<p>

he soon entered a large room, where various Supervillains were gathered.  
>the man approached a certain group of villains...<p>

a Gorilla who was armed with weapons a woman in a red and black costume an old man in a military-esque uniform and, finally...a "brain" in a skull-like device that resembled a "Chess Piece."

the Brain turned and looked at the approaching man.

(("_Nicholas Galtry..._")) said the Brain, his voice Monotone and Electronic

Mallah, Rouge and Immortus sooned faced Galtry.

"progress report, Brain."

Mallah scowled at the Red skinned man.

(("_all is going accordingly, Mister Galtry._")) began Brain

(("_if our progress continues unhindered we should complete "Operation: EXODUS" within the week._"))

Galtry grinned, his eyes briefly flashing red.

"exellent..." began Galtry

"then, continue the "Attacks."  
>if we are to accomplish our goal, we need to keep those Titans "Occupied."<p>

Mallah finally approached Galtry.

"HEY...you can't just order the master around lik-_**GAAAHH!**_"

Galtry suddenly grabbed the Gorilla's wrist and squeezed it.  
>Mallah gritted his teeth as a crushing pain shot thru him.<p>

Galtry then glared at Mallah, his eyes glowing bright red.

"i just **DID**." said Galtry, his voice half normal and half "distorted"

Galtry then performed a kick upon Mallah, knocking him down.  
>Mallah looked up as Galtry approached him, staring down at the ape with Cold Eyes.<p>

"and, you would be WISE to show some respect to your "superior."

the glow in Galtry's eyes soon faded.  
>he immediatly turned and walked away, leaving the "brotherhood" alone.<p>

Mallah soon got up and growled.

"how long must we take orders from HIM?"

(("_until he delivers to us what he promised_.")) said Brain

"you mean...the "Ultimate Weapon of Mass Destruction?" said Rouge in an accented voice

(("_yes_."))

Immortus nodded to himself.

"despite his "arrogance"...one has to marvel at his Strategic Mind.  
>his plan to keep the Heroes distracted while we work is INGENIUS."<p>

Mallah rubbed his chin.

"you may be right, Immortus...  
>afterall: he IS the one who finally Destroyed our hated enemies."<p>

Brain's life support machine sparked with electros...indicating his "anger"

(("_yes, **HIM**...and, not **ME**_."))

Galtry walked down a corridor, his hands behind his back.  
>he walked thru a door and entered a large hanger, where H.I.V.E. Soldiers worked feverishly.<p>

(("_this plan of your had BETTER WORK, Galtry_."))

Galtry smirked.

"oh, ye' of little faith, Lord Trigon..." began Galtry

"haven't I not proven my worth Time-and-TIME, again?"

(("_the only thing "I" remember was your Failure to protect me from the Azarson_."))

Galtry growled.

"look...that WASN'T my fault.  
>I didn't know that the Azarson was that BRAT, Azari...hell, even YOU didn't know."<p>

(("**_DO NOT PATRONIZE ME, GALTRY!_**"))

Galtry grined his teeth at Trigon's rage.

"hey, COOL IT!" exclaimed Galtry

"if all goes well, you'll soon have a body that's TEN TIMES more powerful than the one that you lost."

Galtry then walked further into the hanger.  
>he looked up at the Giant "Mechanoid" that stood before him.<p>

despite being only HALF DONE (missing only a Head, Left Arm and some of the Torso)  
>it still looked quite "lethal"...especially with the Huge Cannon mounted on it's Right Arm.<p>

(("_hmmm...YES, you do have a point_.")) began Trigon, telepathicly

(("_while not quite as "large" as my previous body..._  
><em> it <strong>IS<strong> a radical improvment over the one I am currently inhabiting_."))

"can't argue with you THERE."

Galtry then smirked as he reached over to a table and, gripped a metallic orb that was glowing faintly.

(("_that's that?_"))

"a special component to your new body." began Galtry

"it may not seem like much NOW.  
>but, once it is installed...it'll grant you a Power that you've NEVER known."<p>

Galtry then looked over to another part of the hanger.

he grinned as he eyed a machine that looked like an ASSAULT TANK then, another machine that looked like a FIGHTER JET.

(("_let us hope my daughter's friend don't get "wise" to your plan_."))

Galtry chuckled.

"PLEASE...knowing them, their still trying to figure out the next place that I send the Brotherhood to attack.

trust me...**NO ONE** will ever suspect what we're Really doing."

* * *

><p>Author Note: This Chap was pretty "slow", but served to setup the plot<br>of the Titans getting sidetracked with the Villains, and Azari apparently being smart enough to figure out what's rally going on (though, he obviously doesn't know the specifics)

just like the Last Story (where Beast Boy and Raven her traveling together) I immediatly have Azari and Mar'i go on their own mission TOGETHER.

I also reveal the "relationship" between Galtry and the Brotherhood of Evil (in that they both respect and Dislike him)

I also (somewhat) reveal Trigon's "Alt. Modes" once he becomes a Transformer.

so, YES: Trigon will indeed have a Tank and Jet mode (which would make him a Triple-Changer)

I chose these modes, because knowing Trigon...he'd want to transform into vehicles that are Destructive and Lethal.

and, when it comes to "deadly" machines...Tanks and Jets dominate both the Ground and Air, respectfully (Note: both forms have been used by Megatron, whose character Trigon will emulate)


	4. Old Memories

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>All Hail Trigon<br>Chapter 04: Old Memories

* * *

><p>[Jump City, Titans Tower]<p>

Cyborg was in the garage, tightening some bolts on one of his T-Vehicles.  
>he exhaled as he wiped some sweat from the human part of his head.<p>

"working hard?"

Cyborg gasped, startled at the voice.  
>he turned and saw Changling (formerly "Beast Boy") standing there.<p>

"uhh...yeah." said the Half Machine Man, calming down

Changling grinned, then approached his "old friend."

"you need any help?"

"uhh...sure.  
>just hand me that welding torch over there."<p>

To Cyborg's surprise, Changling actually grabbed the right tool and handed it to him.

"here ya' go, pal."

"thanks."

Cyborg took the torch and resumed his work.  
>as he did, Changling took a moment to look around.<p>

"you certainly have alot of new tech, Cy."

"yeah...i've had alot of time to work on them."

Changling chuckled softly.

"must of had an easier time without me constantly bugging you."

Cyborg finally stopped working.  
>he sighed sharply, a sad look on his face.<p>

"not really." said Cybrog, finally

Cybrog then turned and looked at his green skinned friend.

"I kinda missed all those times you bothered me.  
>in fact...there was <strong>ALOT<strong> of stuff i missed after you left."

Changling looked at Cyborg, a neutral expression on his face.  
>Cyborg then wiped something from his eye, and continued to speak.<p>

"i...i never approved of Nigh-, ROBIN'S decision to make those "Beastbusters."  
>if i had it My Way, I never would of built them...but, I was just following orders..HIS orders."<p>

Changling showed no emotion (which was Odd for him.)

"i understand why he had you make them..." began Changling

"my Werebeast form was destructive, and somewhat out-of-control.  
>it was good stragedy to construct weapons to use against me."<p>

"yeah, i know...but, he acted like you were a Bad Guy.  
>immediatly after i finished them, he GAVE them to the police."<p>

Cyborg narrowed his human eyes, his Red Optic glowing.

"he should of just KEPT THEM.  
>had them on Stand-By, in case you ever did lose control (which I never believed would happen.)"<p>

"no arguement there."

Cyborg sighed sharply.

"i feel so guilty over what happened.  
>when You and Rae left, it felt like the Whole Team was falling apart."<p>

"until Jinx and Flash came along." said Changling, with a grin

Cyborg smiled weakly, but still frowned.

"they helped keep us together...but, it was never the same.  
>Jinx (for as wonderful as she was) couldn't hold a Candle to Raven's "Snarky Wit"<br>and, Flash...well, let's just say: his jokes weren't nearly as "funny" as yours."

Changling actually chuckled at this.

"well, then...i guess it's true what they say."

Cyborg looked at changling.

"what is?"

Changling grinned as he looked at his friend.

"that nobody ever appretiates you...until your GONE, that is."

Cyborg exhaled sharply.  
>Changling then placed his hand on Cyborg's metallic shoulder.<p>

he looked at him with kindness, then spoke.

"it's alright, Cy...i'm not mad.  
>in fact, i'm Kinda glad this all happened."<p>

Cyborg was now confused.

"you...ARE?"

"yeah...if it wasn't for this whole Beastbuster thing then, me and Rae never would of fallen in love in Africa...and, we wouldn't have Azari."

Cyborg smiled weakly.  
>he then chuckled softly.<p>

"i'm still trying to wrap my mind around all that."

"yeah...it kinda boggles My Mind whenever i think about it, too."

after a brief moment, Cyborg looked back at Changling.

"so..."C"  
>what was it like?, being a parent and all."<p>

Changling smiled.

"it was...Different, to be sure." began Changling

"I guess you could say that when my son was born: i "changed."  
>i wan't the Lazy and Carefree Beast Boy, anymore...i become more Responsible."<p>

Changling exhaled softly as he thought back.

"you have No Idea what it was like...to hold him for the first time.  
>he was so small, so precious, so alive...and, he mine, mine and Raven's."<p>

Changling finally wiped a tear from his eyes.

"it really is true what they say: Having children really DOES change you...for the better."

Cyborg grins.

"something tells me you were a "Good Daddy."

"heh, so Raven tells me."

the two men laugh for a moment.  
>then, Cyborg gets serious again.<p>

"seriously, man...it's good to have you back."

Changling looked around the Garage.  
>he smiled as old memories began to flood back in his mind.<p>

"yeah...good to Be Back, Cy."

[Elsehwere, In Titans Tower]

Raven hovered above ground, sitting in a lotus position as she overlooked Jump City from the rooftop of Titans Tower.

Raven exhaled sharply, a frown on her face.  
>just then, she "sensed" a presense approaching.<p>

without turning, Raven heard a single door open.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven exhaled softly.

"yes, Starfire?..."

the Tamaranian stood still, looking at her friend.

"may i...join you?"

Raven was silent...then, nodded.

"yes."

Starfire smiled, then finally approached Raven.  
>standing right next to her, she hovered above ground and sat in a lotus position.<p>

after a few minutes passed...Starfire spoke.

"it is...good to have you and Friend Changling back home."

Raven exhaled sharply.

"this isn't my home...not anymore.  
>maybe it used to be, but...that was so long ago."<p>

Starfire frowned, then spoke again.

"all the same, it is good to have you back...i missed you."

Raven paused for a moment...then, spoke again.

"i missed you, too."

a brief silence passed...then, Raven spoke again.

"your here to talk to me about Nightwing, aren't you?"

Starfire looked down, exhaling.

"Raven...he really **IS** sorry."

Raven said nothing, she just narrowed her eyes in anger.

"maybe he is...but, i still don't trust him."

"why?...it has been So Long since-"

"it may seem long to YOU, Starfire.  
>but, to me...the wound is still fresh."<p>

Raven growled softly in her throat.

"i still remember that day...when he refused to help Gar when he ran away.  
>the day I saw those Beastbusters of his attack Garfield unprovoked."<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes, feeling angry.

"Robin betrayed us...just like Terra and Malchior.  
>i don't hate him for what he did (afterall, his actions brought Me and Garfield together.)"<p>

Raven then looked at Starfire.

"but, i just can't trust him, anymore.  
>i'm sorry...but, that's just how i feel."<p>

Starfire exhaled sharply.

"then..perhaps Husband Nightwing could _EARN_ your trust back?"

Raven chuckled.

"Starfire...he'll have to **REALLY** make an effort before i'll trust him, again."

Starfire smiled at this.

"so...there's HOPE!"

Raven exhaled.

"we'll see...  
>i can't make any promises, but We'll See."<p>

silence returned to the two women.  
>after a brief moment, Starfire spoke once again.<p>

"Mar'i and Azari have been gone for an awful long time."

"he's probably still Steaming over before...give him time."

Starfire looked at Raven.

"your...son is a nice boy."

Raven nodded with a smile.

"i know...me and Gar have raised him well."

"yes, i can tell...  
>he and my Daughter have become good friends."<p>

Raven squinted her eyes.

"yeah..."friends."

Starfire looked at Raven.

"do you not "approve" of their friendship?"

Raven exhaled sharply.

"i have no problem with them just being friends...no more, no less."

Starfire raised her dot-like eyebrow.

"you mean...you would not approve of them being "The Couple?"

Raven groaned.

"Look, Starfire...you daughter is a nice girl and all.  
>but, I don't think my son is Ready for a "<em>serious<em>" relationship."

"oh."

Starfire paused, then spoke again.

"when do you think IS the proper dating age for dear Azari?"

Raven thinks for a bit.

"thirty."

"Thirty?"

"okay, TWENTY-FIVE."

"Raven-"

"**LOOK**, me and Gar were only Fifteen when Azari was born.  
>I love him with all my heart, and i don't regret him being born for ONE. MOMENT.<p>

but, having a child while still a Teenager is Irresponsible!  
>and, i don't want my son to make the same mistakes that me and Gar made."<p>

"but, your "mistake" brought you so much JOY."

Raven eyed Starfire.

"Are you saying you WANT my Son and your Daughter  
>to get so "intimate" in their relationship, that Mar'i ends up Pregnant with Azari's child!"<p>

"Friend Raven, PLEASE...you are Overreacting.  
>we have raised our children well, they would not do something so foolish."<p>

Raven exhaled, then looked away.  
>Starfire paused, then spoke again.<p>

"BUT...if something like that ever **DID** happen: it wouldn't be that terrible."

Raven eyed Starfire.

"come again?"

"being Mothers have brought great JOY to our lives.  
>so, if we were to become Grandmothers, why it would be-"<p>

"can we _**PLEASE**_ talk about something else!"

Starfire stared blankly at her Friend.

"uhhh...okay."

[Meanwhile, Somewhere In Midway City]

Azari and Mar'i stood at a street and stared at a victorian-style building.

compared to the many Modern buildings in the city.  
>the Doom Patrol's old HQ stood out like Clown in the Saharah Desert.<p>

the cracked/shattered windows were boarded up indicating that nobody had occupied it for quite some time.

after a few moments passed, Azari finally approached the doors.  
>he quickly grabbed the boards that was locking them shut and tore them off.<p>

"uhh...Azari?" began Mar'i, as she approached him

"won't we get in trouble for doing this?"

"we're trying to find the Brotherhood, Mar.  
>so, we don't have time to get any permits."<p>

Azari opened the creaky doors and entered the dark building.  
>Mar'i gulped hard, she then entered the building herself and joined Azari.<p>

as the two teens ventured further into the building, it got DARKER.  
>so dark, that Mar'i held up her hand and made it glow with bright green Starbolt energy.<p>

"you don't need to do that...i have Night Vision." said Azari

"well, I don't."

Azari blushed.

"right...sorry, i forgot."

Mar'i shined the light emitting from her hand over certain objects.  
>as expected, she and Azari mostly found dusty trinkets and "junk."<p>

"so..." began Mar'i, trying to start a conversation

Azari looked at Mar'i.

"what do you expect to find here?"

Azari resumed his search.

"not HERE, exactly."

"huh?" said Mar'i, confused

"Dad said that this house was just a cover.  
>the REAL Doom Patrol HQ is actually underground...right beneith the building."<p>

Mar'i was wide eyed.

"whoa."

Azari grinned.

"unlike the Titans, the "DP" were real big on Secrecy.  
>they never wanted anyone to know where they lived...ESPECIALLY not the villains."<p>

Mar'i chuckled at this.

"actually, that DOES make alot of sense...  
>I'v often questioned why my parents work in a "Giant T" on an island.<p>

Azari grins.

"yeah...why don't they just put up a Neon sign that says: "**THE TITANS LIVE HERE, YOU MAY NOW FIRE YOUR WEAPONS**."

Mar'i laughed at this.

"yeah...that's exactly right."

after a moment passed, Mar'i spoke again.

"so...if the Doom Patrol Base is UNDER us then, how are we suppose to get to it?: Tunneling?, Teleportation?"

"My dad said that the underground facility is protected by a thick layer of every known Metal...from Iron-to Lead, completly impregnable.

and, I can't use my Mystic Powers to teleport, not unless I can see where i'm going.  
>otherwise, i could teleport us into a wall...which would be "unpleasant."<p>

Mar'i thinks for a moment.

"your mom can turn herself into shadow energy and phase thru solid objects."

"she can, but I CAN'T...not yet, anyway."

"oh."

"sorry, Mar...but, the "DP" don't fool around.  
>if we're gonna find their base, then we need to find the Secret Enterance."<p>

"sounds hard."

"not really...dad told me where it was."

"he DID?"

Azari approaches a door that read "Basement"  
>he jiggled the knob...but, it was locked.<p>

Azari huffed.

"typical."

Mar'i then walked up.

"allow me."

using her free hand, Mar'i punched her flat hand thru the edges of the door.  
>yelling out, she gripped the metal door and effortlessly ripped it out of the doorway.<p>

"nice."

Mar'i smiled, blushing a bit.  
>the two then walked down a staircase and into the basement.<p>

if not for the bright green illumination of Mar'i's Starbolt  
>the room would of been so Pitch Black, that neither could've seen the noses on their faces.<p>

once they reached ground level, the two teens searched around.

"okay...what are we looking for?" asked Mar'i

"a trigger of some sort." replied Azari

"it would have to be something the DP would of used everyday.  
>but, something not so obvious...just in case the Wrong People got in here."<p>

"right."

Mar'i began looking around...but, began becoming frustrated.  
>nothing in the room looked like a Trigger, and everything she touched did NOTHING.<p>

"don't you know what the Trigger looks like?" asked Mar'i

"no, that was the One Thing dad never told me."

the Half Tamaranian girl groaned.  
>she then exhaled as she leaned against an old, cracked bust.<p>

"man...i'm bea-"

CLICK!

Mar'i gasped as teh Bust she leaned against made a noise.  
>suddenly, the "boiler" in the room rotated...revealing what looked like an Elevator.<p>

both teens watched as the doors opened...revealing a brightly lit space inside.  
>Mar'i then powered down her Starbolt as she and Azari approached the Elevator with wide eyes.<p>

"un...real." said Mar'i

without wasting a second, Azari and Mar'i walked into the Elevator.  
>Azari then pressed a button, which made the doors close with a WHOOSH.<p>

the elevator soon began to move.  
>after several minutes passed...the Elevator stopped.<p>

with a DING, the door opened.  
>the two teens walked out and into a pitch black room.<p>

Mar'i was just about to summon up another Starbolt...when, lights suddenly turned on.  
>both teens gasped in shock at the large chamber that they were in.<p>

a large chamber that was full of Vehicles, Technology and Computer Monitors.

"whooooooa..." said Mar'i, in awe

"it looks just like Grandpa Bruce's "cave!"

Azari just walked down the chamber (followed closely by Mar'i)  
>the two passed by various objects, until they finally approached a LARGE Supercomputer.<p>

sitting down on what looked like a "wheelchair"  
>Azari pressed a button, starting up the massive mainframe.<p>

the blank screen appeared.  
>the caption: "<strong>PASSWORD:<strong>" appeared.

"Password Protected?" questioned Mar'i

"like i said: the Doom Patrol are NO FOOLS.  
>they must of anticipated that strangers may get lucky and gain access to their base.<p>

so, they took the liberty of making sure their Database was OFF LIMITS to anyone, other than the Patrol Members."

"sooooo...is this Good ot Bad?"

"if we were anybody else, it would be bad.  
>but, I'm Beast Boy's son...so, I should be able to figure this out."<p>

Azari typed in "NILES CAULDER" and pressed Enter.

**ACCESS DENIED.**

Azari groaned.

"this could take awhile..."

[Meanwhile, at an Unknown Location]

Galtry grinned as he watched the construction of the giant "Mechanoid"

progress had been going well, lately.  
>the "T-Cog" had already been installed, and the "Right Arm" was nearly complete.<p>

just then, "something" approached Galtry from behind.  
>Galtry grinned to himself, knowing full well who it was.<p>

"Brain...so nice of you to join me."

the disembodied "brain" rolled over, now right beside Galtry.

(("_most impressive..._")) began Brain, his voice as Electronic and Monotone as ever

"Impressive?" said Galtry with a chuckle

"you gaze at a Wonder of Technological Science and, all you can say is: "Impressive?"

Brain was silent...so, Galtry continued to speak.

"you know...i really don't get you, Brain.  
>I mean, you were smart enough to keep your "brain" alive in that device<p>

YET, you lack the creativity to construct a more "useful" body.  
>why, with your genius...you could be remade yourself into a Savage Warmachine."<p>

Galtry then smirked cruely.

"but, no...you'd rather settle with being a Laughable "gamepiece."

Brain's life support system sparked, indicating his anger.  
>Galtry just snickered as he continued to mock Brain.<p>

"perhaps once Project: EXODUS is complete, i'll reward your loyalty by providing you were a NEW body...one that is more "mobile"

Brain was about to say something...when, his optics suddenly flashed red.

Galtry eyed him.

"what is it?"

(("_My probes have activated Intruder Alert._"))

"WHAT!  
>impossible...NO ONE COULD OF-"<p>

(("_they are not OUR perimerter alert, Galtry._  
><em> these probes were stationed at Midway City...where the Doom Patrol once resided<em>."))

Galtry looked at Brain.

"oh?..."

(("_they were stationed at the Doom Patrol's Headquarters_.")) began Brain

(("_since I have been "unable" to locate the enterance to their probable Underground Base_  
><em> I had the building boarded up and put my Probes on STAND-BY Mode...in case anyone Broke In<em>."))

"and, now they've activated."

(("_yes...**SOMEONE** has entered the building_."))

"is that device your hooked into Linked with your precious probes?"

(("_yes, bu-_"))

"Activated Audio/Video Link...show me these "tresspassers."

a lens on Brain's Life Support System shot a beam of light.  
>the beam projected a Holo-Graphic screen, showing video footage from OUTSIDE the building.<p>

the video show what looked like Two teenagers.  
>one a girl with Yellow Skin, Black Hair and Bright Green Eyes.<p>

though, Galtry was more interested in the Boy with Olive Green Skin, Purple Hair, Purple and Green Eyes and Long, Pointed Ears.

(("_**AZARI!**_")) exclaimed Trigon's voice in Galtry's head

(("_strange..._")) began Brain

(("_the boy looks like "the green one."_))

"Beast Boy, YES...that boy is his Son.  
>though, the last time I saw HIM...he was in diapers."<p>

(("_what is the boy doing at the old headquarters of my old enemies?_")) questioned Brain

Galtry growled softly as he narrowed his eyes.

"only ONE REASON: to uncover something that only the Doom Patrol would know.  
>and, the one thing that they kne wof the most was of YOU, and your Brotherhood."<p>

Galtry's scowl slowly became a grin.

"amazing...the boy has ACTUALLY figured it out."

(("_what?_"))

"don't you SEE, Brain!  
>my Nephew's Son has actually seen thru our cloud of Deception and Lies.<p>

he KNOWS that the Villain Attacks are just a Diversion.  
>that is why he's at "DP HQ": to find a clue to the location of one of your bases."<p>

(("_so he can find us._"))

Galtry smirked evily.  
>he then reaches into his pocket and pulled out a remote.<p>

"not for LONG."

Galtry presses a button, making the remote beep.

* * *

><p>Author Note: In this Chapter, I decided to give Beast BoyChangling and Raven some more screentime with their old Titan Friends.

Cyborg and Changling was a MUST.  
>considering the strong friendship they had back-in-the-day.<p>

I also wanted to show that "BB" has no Ill Will towards Cyborg or Robin/Nightwing.

I also explain Raven's issues with Nightwing.  
>that she doesn't really Hate Him...she just doesn't Trust Him, anymore.<p>

I also have Rae and Star have a conversation reguarding Azari and Mar'i.

and, show their differing opinions on their relationship.

Azari and Mar'i's venture into Doom Patrol HQ is based somewhat on the Comics (underground base in Midway City) and, the Password that Azari uses is the civilian name of "The Chief" (the leader of the DP in the comics)

I also hint at a possible "change" in The Brain.  
>that I may give him a Cybertronian Body as well (or, something similair)<p> 


	5. Darkness and Shadows

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>All Hail Trigon<br>Chapter 05: Darkness and Shadows

* * *

><p>[Doom Patrol Headquarters]<p>

**ACCESS DENIED.**

Azari banged on the desktop angrily.  
>he'd been trying to guess the password to the DP Mainframe for HOURS, and still had no luck.<p>

"this thing had better have one hellva secret to keep us out THIS LONG." said Mar'i, finally

"no kidding." added Azari

frustrated, Azari stopped for a moment.

"okay...let's settle down and try to figure this out.  
>now, we know that the password isn't going to be the NAMES of the Patrol Members..."<p>

"or, the name: "Doom Patrol", itself."

Azari eyed Mar'i...who just smiled sheepishly.

"right." said Azari

"so, the password has to be something that NO ONE would expect.  
>something that would only mean something to the Doom Patrol, and NO ONE ELSE."<p>

Mar'i took this moment to think.  
>she searched her eyes anround the area...then, spotted a simple picture frame.<p>

the Half-Tamaranian reached over and picked it up.  
>she gazed at the photograph and smiled weakly.<p>

it showed the Doom Patrol.  
>a Man wearing a "weird" Helmet (Mento), a Bronze Colored Robot (Robotman)<br>a man wrapped in bandages like a Mummy (Negative Man), a Woman with a 50's hair style (Elasti-Girl)  
>and, finally...a young boy with Green Skin and Pointy Ears (Beast Boy)<p>

Mar'i further examined the photo...  
>while Mento was staring down at Beast Boy quite sternly Elasti-Girl was patting him with motherly affection.<p>

"hey, Zari!"

Azari looked over at Mar'i.

"yeah?"

"look at THIS."

Azari looked at the picture frame in Mar'i hands.  
>he then took it and examined the photograph.<p>

"well, wadda ya' know...it's Dad and the DP."

Mar'i smiled.

"your...Dad looks real cute."

Azari smiled.

"yeah, well...mom always did saw i take after him.  
>Hmm...guess NOW i know why, me and him do sorta look alike."<p>

"except he's little _GREENER_ than you are."

Azari and Mar'i shared a short laugh.  
>afterwards, Mar'i pointed something else out.<p>

"that, uhhh...Mento guy doesn't look too happy."

"no, he really isn't." began Azari

"on account that my dad once broke into their base and, used his powers to evade and disable their High-Tech Security."

"why'd he do that?"

"to prove himself to the team...needless to say: he got their attention."

Mar'i looked at the picture again.

"well...Mento may not like your dad too much, but ELAST-GIRL sure does."

Azari smiled as he looked at the picture.

"yeah...she did.  
>dad said that Elasti-Girl was like a "Second Mom" to him.<p>

despite how hard Mento pushed him, she was ALWAYS there to show him kindness and compassion.  
>she was very supportive of his choice to leave the team and go to Jump City on his own-"<p>

"and, that's how the Teen Titans started." said Mar'i, finally

Azari nodded.

"uh-huh."

Azari looked at the picture again.  
>he finally removed the photo from it's frame to get a better look.<p>

he then look behind it, and saw some writing.

**STEVE DAYTON RITA FARR-DAYTON**

**CLIFF STEELE LARRY TRAINOR**

**and, "LITTLE GAR"**

Upon examining the writing...Azari noticed something.

"hey, wait-a-minute..."

Mar'i walked over to him.

"what?"

"look...right here."

Azari pointed at the part of the inscription tht read "Little Gar"

"for some reason...THIS name is colored darker than the others.  
>and, the "Gar" part is underlined...as if it's Important."<p>

"your dad WAS a valued member of the Team...just like my dad sa-"

Azari ignored Mar'i and walked right back to the computer.

"maybe...or. MAYBE it's something more."

Azari sat down and began to input yet another "password."

"G...A...R."

Azari then pressed the Enter key...and, hoped for the best.

**ACCESS ALLOWED.**

the Two Teen's eyes widened as the Doom Patrol Mainframe came alive.  
>dozens, upon Dozens of TOP SECRET and "Sensitive" DP files became available to them.<p>

"Gar..." THAT was the Password!" said Mar'i, in disbelief

"Gar" was my dad's nickname.  
>only those who knew his real name, AND were close to him addressed him as such."<p>

Azari looked at Mar'i.

"dad calls him "Gar" ALL-THE-TIME."

Mar'i was still awestruck.

"weird...it's such a Simple password.  
>there's No Way i would of guess it!"<p>

Azari cracked his knuckles, then began to use the touch-pad mouse.

"okay...we're IN.  
>now, to dig up some information on the Brotherhood of Evil."<p>

Azari typed something in.  
>Dossiers began to pop up on the screen.<p>

Mar'i looked over and read them out-loud.

"The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge and General Immortus."

"the Brotherhood's KEY MEMBERS." said Azari

"but, WHERE ARE THEY!"

as Azari began to get stressed out, he stopped himself.  
>Mar'i watched at her friend inhaled and exhaled steadily, mumbling something under breath.<p>

"Azari?"

"the answer is here, somewhere...it has to be."

Azari searched through the Files labeled "BROTHERHOOD."

he soon found a part of the file he was hoping to find.  
>one with detailed lists on ALL known Brotherhood of Evil Bases.<p>

to the Teenagers surprise, their were DOZENS of seceret bases discovered by the DP.  
>each one located in different places All Over The World...<p>

Sadly, most of these bases have been "destroyed"  
>which left the Teens with little to go by.<p>

"man...look at them all." said Mar'i, impressed

"yeah, i rememeber some of these from dad's old "war stories." said Azari

as Azari continuously searched thru the files, he got frustrated.

"we'd better find at least ONE base that's still standing...  
>because, I would hate to go through all this trouble for NOTHING."<p>

Mar'i shrugged.

"eh, that's the thing about Supervillain Lairs...  
>they almost ALWAYS have a "Self-Destruction" switch."<p>

after several minutes, Azari finally came to One Last File.  
>it showed detailed information of an Old Castle hidden SOMEWHERE in the Amazon Jungle.<p>

as luck would have it, it was the ONLY base not labeled "destroyed."

"HEY, we're in luck!" exclaimed Mar'i

Azari read the file intently.

"Hmmm...according to this file.  
>this is the lair where the Doom Patrol foiled a "Blackhole Generator" plot.<p>

ironicly, the THIS was the one time that a Brotherhood Base didn't blow up.  
>mainly, because The Brain simply escaped while my dad saved his teammates."<p>

Mar'i also read the file.

"It was ALSO Beast Boy's "Last Mission" with the Doom Patrol...  
>he left the team shortly after, due to Mento's disapproval of his actions."<p>

"yeah...i know, dad told me all about it." grumbled Azari, angrily

"he saved the lives of his "family", then Mento had the nerve  
>to snap at him for letting The Brain Getaway...like he ALWAYS does."<p>

Mar'i looked at Azari, feeling sympathy for him (and, his dad)  
>as she tried to place her hand on his Shoulder, Azari suddnely spoke up.<p>

"anyway...none of that matters.  
>what DOES matter, is that we've found at least ONE old Brotherhood base that's still standing."<p>

Azari then got up from the "wheelchair", turned and faced Mar'i.

"all we gotta do NOW, is venture into the Amazon  
>find this castle and search for any clues to a NEW Brotherhood Base."<p>

"you sure it'll work?"

"YEP!, positive."

Mar'i looked at him...then, finally shrugged.

"okay...your the boss."

_**KA-BOOOOM!**_"

Mar'i suddnely fell towards Azari, who in turn fell flat on his back.  
>she slowly got up from Azari and stared right into his eyes, a mere INCHES from his face.<p>

Azari himself felt entranced by her bright green eyes.

"uhhhh..."  
>"ummmm..."<p>

**THUD!**

as the slight tremors continued, teh Teens finally got up.  
>the lights began to dim and flicker, indicating that SOMETHING was wrong.<p>

"wa-what's going on!" exclaimed Mar'i

"i...i don't know." said Azari

_**CLANK!**_

a "throbbing" sensation suddenly ocurred in Azari's head.  
>he quickly grabbed Mar'i and leapt from the Supercomputer.<p>

"LOOK OUT!"

Mar'i screamed as a metal slab cut thru the air.

she saw what looked like a piece of the elevator door firmly embedded into the now cracked and sparking computer monitor.

had Azari not grabbed her in time, the metal slab WOULD of taken her head "clean off"

"_**AAAAAHH!**_  
><strong>WA-WHAT WAS THAT!<strong>"

Azari quickly covered the Half-Tamaranian's mouth, silencing her.

"shhhhh!, quiet." whispered Azari

Azari guided Mar'i as they quickly hid behind a large object.  
>they both remained still and listened.<p>

the dead silence was broken by the sound "robotic footsteps"

**THUD!, WHIIIIINE...THUD!**

Mar'i's body was shaking.

though she was HALF Tamaranian (a Warrior Species that could withstand extreme damage)  
>she was still only Fourteen...and, had NEVER experenced True Combat in her life.<p>

plus, the fact that she was "Half Human"  
>put the limits to her "Resilance to Damage" into question.<p>

Azari, however...remained CALM.  
>being Born and Raised in the Jungle, he understood this situation VERY WELL.<p>

he and Mar'i were being "hunted"  
>maybe not by a True Animal...but, Hunted none-the-less.<p>

and, he was in No Mood to be PREY.

summoning enough Courage, Azari peeked from his hiding place (Mar'i did, too)  
>they saw what looked like a "hulking" robot with glowing red optics.<p>

as the lights dimmed, flickering becoming more constant the machine began to look more menacing, more "monsterous"

soon, all that could CLEARLY be seen was it's glowing eyes.  
>it got so dark, that Mar'i could hardly see the machine.<p>

but, Azari...could see JUST FINE.

"stay here." whispered Azari

"what?, azari, no!"

Azari grabbed Mar'i hand and looked at her.

"i won't let it hurt you.  
>now, STAY HERE...and, don't make a sound."<p>

Mar'i stared into Azari's multi-colored eyes as the dim lights flickered on-and-off.  
>soon, Azari's face was the last thing Mar'i saw...as the whole room turned pitch black.<p>

Mar'i gripped Azari's hand TIGHT..but, it soon slipped from her fingers.  
>Mar'i paniced, feeling ALONE in the darkness...alone with a "monster"<p>

she hugge dher back against the object she was hiding behind.  
>as her heart pounded, she hoped and prayed that Azari would save her somehow.<p>

Azari was now perched atop some rafters, looking down at the ground below.  
>he kept his eyes trained on the machine that lumbered through the dark chamber.<p>

every once in awhile...Azari looked back where Mar'i was.  
>he could sense her fear, and KNEW he had to finsh this quickly.<p>

Azari watched as the machine got CLOSER to Mar'i's position.  
>he quickly outstretched his arm, making his hand glow with shadow energy.<p>

in the darkness, his energy illuminated with a dark bluish-purple "dark light"  
>and, the shadows soon encased an object (which Azari levitated)<p>

Azari quickly opened up his "cupped" hand making the object he was levitating shoot out.

as it tapped onto the floor...  
>the robot quickly turned and fired it's lasers at it.<p>

Azari sensed Mar'i's emotions, feeling a sense of "dread" and "dispare"  
>he quicklyed used his telepathy and "spoke" to her.<p>

(("_mar'i, it's alright...i'm okay_.")) said Azari, telepathicaly

Mar'i widened her eyes.

"aza-"

(("_**SHHHH!**, don't speak_."))

Mar'i quickly quieted down.

(("_i'm scared, azari_.")) thought Mar'i, hoping Azari would "hear" her

(("_don't be...it'll me okay._  
><em> just stay where you are, and don't come out until i tell you to<em>."))

Mar'i nodded for some reason.

(("_o-okay...i trust you_.))

Azari looked and watched at the Robot approached the object he previously discarded.  
>he eyed the machine intently, trying to find some Weakness to exploit.<p>

he decided that the "obvious" thing to do was remove it's Sight.  
>so, while the machine was distracted, Azari shot a webline and crawled across it like a tightrope.<p>

positioning himself right above it.  
>the boy waited for it to raise up.<p>

once it did...Azari dropped down onto it's head.  
>as the Robot flayed it's massive arms around, Azari acted quickly.<p>

using his Shadow Energy, he formed talon constructs from above his hand.  
>he then slashed at the red optics with the dark blade (which soon faded once his work was done)<p>

"_**RUN, MAR'I!**_" shouted Azari

"_**HEAD FOR THE EXIT!**_"

wasting no time, Mar'i summoned a Starbolt and, using it as a "lantern", flew down thru the chamber like a bullet.

she flew over to the damaged elevator shaft.  
>Mar'i shine her Starbolt over, watching as Azari fought against the massive machine.<p>

"**AZARI!**"

Azari finally shot a concussive beam of Dark Energy at the robot, knocking it down.  
>but, instead of getting back up...the robot began beeping.<p>

the beeping got louder and louder, more RAPID.  
>Mar'i recognized this all too well.<p>

"oh, no..._**AZARI, GET OUT OF THERE!**_"

"what?"

"_**IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!**_"

Azari quickly ran to Mar'i.  
>the Hafl-Tamaranian grabed the Mystic Changling and flew them both up the empty shaft.<p>

once out of the shaft, Mar'i's eyes glowed full green as she fired a beam of Starbolt energy, blowing a hole straight thru the roof of the building.

both teens shot out of the building...just SECONDS before the robot underground exploded.

while the layers of metallic shielding contained most of the blast.  
>the shockwave was powerful enough to crumble the aged building atop, making it fall upon itself.<p>

Azari and Mar'i fell down onto the street near the demolished wreckage.  
>they both looked over at what was left of the old Doom Patrol Headquarters.<p>

they then looked at each other.  
>they smiled weakly...then, laughed.<p>

"well...looks like we're on the Right Track."

"we are?"

"yeah!" said Azari, standing up

he then offered his hand (who Mar'i took)  
>and, helped her up onto her feet.<p>

"somebody OBVIOUSLY sent that robot..." began Azari

"and, given that we're the first ones to be at Doom Patrol HQ for a loooong time.  
>added with the fact that the Robot itself Self-Destructed when i beat it.<p>

well, there can be only ONE explaination: we're asking Too Many questions...  
>Questions, that "someone" doesn't want Answered."<p>

"so, the fact that thing tried to Kill Us...  
>means, your right about the Brotherhood hiding something."<p>

"exactly."

Azari and Mar'i soon heard police sirens in a distance.

"We'd better get out of here.  
>the LAST THING we need, is to play "Twenty Questions" with the "MCPD."<p>

"right."

Mar'i hovered upwards and flew off.  
>Azari morphed into a Green Canadian Goose soon joined her.<p>

"so, where to now?" asked Mar'i

"Where do you THINK?: The Amazon." replied Canadian Goose Azari

"sounds pretty FAR."

"then, Less Talking, MORE FLYING."

with that, Canadian Goose Azari flapped his wings and increased his speed  
>Mar'i grinned as SHE increased her speed as well, chasing after Azari.<p>

[Meanwhile, at an Unknown Location]

Galtry stared at a blank screen on a computer moniter.  
>he scowled at the caption: BEASTBUSTER OFFLINE, continued the flash.<p>

he then bashed his fist against a surface.

"blast...they got away."

Brain's Life Support Device was sparking.

(("_Galtry, you FOOL._")) began Brain

(("_not only did your Stolen Beastbuster Drone FAIL to stop the children._  
><em> but, it just DESTROYED the Doom Patrol's base before I had a chance to search it<em>."))

Galtry's eyes began to glow bright red.  
>indicating that "Trigon" was starting to take control.<p>

(("_now, all of the Doom Patrol's secrets are go-_"))

"_**I CARE NOT FOR YOUR MEANINGLESS AGENDA, MORTAL REMNANT!**_" shouted Trigon/Galtry

"all that matters is the completion of _Project: EXODUS_.  
>aside from that, Nothing else matters...Do you Hear Me, Mortal?: <em><strong>NOTHING!<strong>_"

Brain was silent.

the glow in Galtry's eye soon faded.  
>returning to it's normal Red Coloration (and, as such: returning to Galtry)<p>

Galtry then smiled calmly.

"RELAX, Brain..." began Galtry

"your probes are tracking the Azari and his "girlfriend" as we speak.  
>it is only a matter of time before they stop...THEN, we will have them."<p>

Brain was still silent...to which Galtry just eyed him.

"what?"

(("_nothing_."))

Brain turned and rolled away.  
>Galtry just scoffed as he took out a comb and "combed" his Dark Red hair.<p>

_(("i am losing my patience with these mortals, galtry_.")) began Trigon's voice

"we only have to suffer them a little while longer, Trigon.  
>Very Soon, they will serve their purpose...Then, you'll be free to do whatever you want."<p>

(("_GOOD...because, most of these fools are not worthy to call themselves "Brothers and Sisters of **EVIL**_."))

Galtry chuuckled.

"no arguement THERE."

Galtry stood alone, grinning evily.

"so..."

(("_so, what?_"))

"when you finally DO get your New Body what "horrors" do you have planned for Humanity?"

(("_the first thing I am going to do is take my REVENGE on the one responsible for destroying my "original" body is the first place_."))

"Azari?"

_(("YES...my grandson shall suffer greatly_."))

Galtry smirked at this.

(("_once that is done, I will single-handedly destroy this world's "Shining City."_  
><em> I will then establish it as the Captial City of my Dark Empire.<em>"))

"afterwards, you will no doubt conquer the rest of the planet."

(("_and, soon the entire UNIVERSE_."))

Galtry grinned evily.

"in that case...i'd better get to work on our NEXT big project."

(("_which IS_?"))

"constructing an ARMY for you to command."

(("_yeeeeeess..._")) hissed Trigon from within Galtry

(("_an invincible army...of DESTRONS_."))

"Destrons?"

Galtry ponders this "name."

"Hmmm..."Trigon, Leader of the Destrons."

Galtry then smiles.

"I like it...it has a nice "sting" to it."

(("_command the Brotherhood to send more Probes and Beastbusters, Galtry_.")) began Trigon

(("_I want them to find my Grandson...and, bring him to me ALIVE._  
><em> for, if I am going to Enjoy my Revenge...I want it to be "fresh<em>."))

Galtry grinned cruely.

"as you command...Lord Trigon."

* * *

><p>Author Note: This Chap marks the start of the "romantic tension" between Azari and Mar'i.<p>

I also wanted to show just how "Bada$$" Azari is (having the powers of BOTH Beast Boy and Raven can give you an edge) and, how much he and Mar'i care for one another.

I also display the nature of Galtry and Trigon's "fusion" (how Trigon tens to take control when Galtry is angered enough) and, hint at "things-to-come" in future chapters.


	6. Blossoming Love

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Transformers copyright Hasbro

"_You'll Be In My Heart_" by Phil Collins/Disney

"_Love Is a Song_"  
>and, "<em>Looking For Romance (I Bring You a Song)<em>" by Disney

* * *

><p>All Hail Trigon<br>Chapter 06: Blossoming Love

* * *

><p>[Jump City, Titans Tower]<p>

Raven stared out the large window of Titans Tower.  
>she had her arms crossed (and, fingers tapping) as she watched the sun set.<p>

Raven growled in her throat.

"where is that boy?" growled Raven

"Raven?"

Raven looked and saw Jinx approaching.  
>she huffed as she looked back out the window.<p>

Jinx took this as a "hint" that she wasn't wanted...and, ignored it.

"Raven, **PLEASE**..." Began Jinx as she approached her

"I know you don't trust me (and, frankly i don't blame you)  
>but, I'm not with the HIVE anymore...i'm on YOUR Side, no-"<p>

"you may be a Titan...but, yout not on _MY_ side."

Jinx exhaled sharply, frowning.  
>Raven then looked back at Jinx...and, actually felt "sympathy" for her old enemy.<p>

Raven finally exhaled sharply, then spoke.

"it's been HOURS...and, Azari still hasn't come back, yet."

"he hasn't?"

Raven shook her head.

"no, and he's been gone ALL DAY."

"yeah, Nightwing said the same thing about Mar'i."

this made Raven growl a little more, her muscles tensing up.

"when was the last time you say them?"

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"earlier today...during one of Nightwing's meetings, Founding Members ONLY.  
>Azari said we had to track down the Brothhood of Evil's base...Nightwing ignored him."<p>

"why?"

"he said that counter-acting the Brotherhood's attacks was More Important.  
>of course, Azari said that fighting them all was a waste of time."<p>

Jinx pondered this.

"that DOES make sense."

"yeah, well...Azari left in a huff, an-"

Suddenly, Raven widene dher eyes in shock.

"oh, god...he's gone after the Brotherhood."

"what?"

Raven yelled out in aggravation.

"_**GAAHH!**_. How could he do something so STUPID!"

Raven turned and marched off.

"Raven?...where are you going!"

"I'm going to bring my boy home...then, he is in **SO MUCH TROUBLE!**"

Jinx grimaced as Raven slammed a door HARD behind her.

everyone who knew Raven learned to fear her rage (especially, JINX)  
>and, if Raven felt THIS angry towards Azari...who knew how angry Nightwing was towards Mar'i<p>

"poor kids." said Jinx, finally

"i would hate to be in Their Shoes."

[Meanwhile, at the Amazon]

heavy rains fell HARD against the lush and green jungles of the Amazon...

due to the harsh weather, Azari and Mar'i were forced to continued their long journey on the ground, rather than in the sky.

despite the dense jungle canopy, the teens were NOT untouched bu the rains.  
>Mar'i's long hair and clothes were soaked and wet, the Half-Tamaranian held her arms, shivering.<p>

Azari, However...ignored his damp hair and clothes.  
>he effortlessly advanced thru the jungle like an "ape-man"...while Mar'i dragged behind.<p>

"azari...we've been walking for **HOURS**.  
>can't we stop and take a rest?"<p>

"sure."

Azari stopped moving and stood there.  
>Mar'i aproached Azari, walking as if "weights" were tied to her feet.<p>

once she was near Azari, she collasped onto a large tree root.  
>the yellow skinned girl exhaled deeply, panting rapidly.<p>

she then wiped from sweat from her brow, feeling hot.

"man...i'm bushed."

Mar'i looked up at Azari.

"how can you NOT be tired?"

Azari shrugged his arms.

"dunno...i'm just NOT." said Azari

"Jungles like this seem more like HOME.  
>unlike the Cities...places like those seem "alien" to me."<p>

Azari suddnely paused, realising what he said.

"OOP!, did i say "_Alien_!"  
>wa-what i meant to say was-"<p>

"forget it...words like that don't bother me."

Azari eyed Mar'i.

despite the smile on her face, Azari's "empathic" ability told him that Mar'i was "hiding" something...something very Painful.

but, he decided not to pry and just let-her-be.

"whatever..."

Mar'i exhaled, then looked around.

"you...sure you know where your going?"

"uh-huh...i got a REEEEAL Good Look at that Map on the Doom Patrol's Supercomputer before the whole base went "kaboom."  
>and, seeing as how i am better at getting around jungles than ANYONE we should get to the Brotherhood's Old Castle Base before long."<p>

Mar'i exhaled again.

"GOOD...because, i'd rather not get lost in the jung-

_**KA-CRASH!**_

Mar'i widened her eyes as lightning flashed.  
>it sounded awfully close by the sound it made.<p>

almost like a Bomb going off a few blocks away.

Mar'i immediatly screamed out loud.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

Azari chuckled at this.

"chillax, Mar...it's only-"

Azari then gasped once he saw Mar'i.  
>his friend was huddle up like a ball, shaking like a leaf.<p>

he immediatly "felt" the Fear emiting from her.  
>the Empath then KNEW, that Mar'i was terrified.<p>

"oh, my gosh...MAR'I."

Azari knelt down to the panic striken Half-Tamaranian.

"mar'i...what's wrong?"

Mar'i looked at Azari.  
>with tears in her eyes, she tried to speak.<p>

"L-L-Lightning...T-T-Thunder-s-s-storms.  
>(((rapid panting)) I-I-I'm...A-A-A-"<p>

"afraid?"

Mar'i began to cry.

"**YES!**, i...am."

Azari looked at Mar'i with sympathy, he had NEVER seen Mar'i so scared.  
>he finally sat down beside her, his back against a massive tree trunk.<p>

Azari then opened up is arm.

"come here."

Mar'i wasted no time and crawled into Azari's arms.  
>Azari held the wet and shivering girl tightly.<p>

Mar'i's body continued to shake, her breath rapid.  
>Azari then began to stroke her long hair with affecting, making soothing noises.<p>

"shhhh...it's okay.  
>i'm here, mar'i...i won't let anything hurt you."<p>

Mar'i's shaking and rapid breathing slowly decreased, feeling relaxed.  
>though she gasped everytime lightning flashed and thunder crashed...she felt SAFE in Azari's arms.<p>

just as she felt safe in her mother's arms when she was a child.

as the storm became quieter, Azari finally spoke.

"you okay, now?"

Mar'i nodded with a whimper.

"you, uhhh...want to talk about it?"

Mar'i shut her eyes tight, her body shaking more.

"easy, EASY...if you don't feel like it, you don't have to-"

"thunderstorms...frighten me." said Mar'i, finally

Azari listened.

"go on."

Mar'i gulped hard, wiping crystal tears from her eyes.

"when...i was a little girl, living in the Tower.  
>a powerful thunderstorm came to Jump City...Titans Tower was at the h-heart of it.<p>

when it came, it felt like dozens of bombs were being dropped on us.  
>i..r-remember waking up screaming, i thought for SURE i was going to die!"<p>

Mar'i scooted herself within Azari's embrace.  
>the green skinned boy just looked at the alien girl, his expression Kind and Compassionate.<p>

Mar'i continued.

"my...my mother came to me...that night.  
>s-she held me in her arms...and, sang a song to me in Tamaranian."<p>

"a lullaby?"

"yes."

Azari looked at Mar'i.  
>their she was calming down, she was NOWHERE near relaxed.<p>

the Fear within her was still strong, eating away at her.  
>swallowing all his "male pride", Azari finally spoke to Mar'i.<p>

"i...don't know any Tamaranian Folksongs.  
>but, i do remember ONE song that my mother used to sing to me...when "I" was afraid."<p>

Mar'i continued to shake.  
>Azari then stroked her hair some more.<p>

"you...want me to sing it to you?"

Mar'i nodded silently.  
>Azari then cleared his throat, and tried to sing "sweetly" to his friend.<p>

~"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right._  
><em>Just take my hand, Hold it tight...<em>

_I will protect you from all around you...I will be here, Don't you cry_."~

Mar'i's breathing began to steady, indicating she was relaxing.  
>Azari then held the shivering girl CLOSE to him, and continued to sing.<p>

~"_For one so young...you seem so strong._  
><em>My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm<em>

_This bond between us: Can't be broken I will be here, Don't you cry..._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart._  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart.<em>

_From this day on, Now and forever more._"~

Mar'i snuggled up in Azari's arms.  
>she rest her head against his chest and smiled.<p>

"keep singing, "zari."

Azari smiled, he then continued.

~"_You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say._  
><em>You'll be here in my heart...ALWAYS.<em>"~

Azari stroked Mar'i hair gently.  
>for some reason, he was feeling whole new feelings for her.<p>

he couldn't explain it...but, he had this "need" to Protect her.  
>like Mar'i's feelings and wellbeing was More Important than his own needs.<p>

Oddly enough...Mar'i was ALSO developing "strange feelings" for him.  
>she felt SAFE in his arms and liked feeling him hold her.<p>

the Half-Tamaranian couldn't explain it...but, she NEVER wanted to part from him.

Azari contined to sing to her.

~"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
><em>they just don't trust...what they can't explain.<em>

_I know we're different but, Deep Inside Us: We're not that different at all._"~

Mar'i felt tears well up in her eyes.  
>though she'd "never" admit it outloud: she DID feel like an "outcast"<p>

most everyone knew she was "Half Alien"  
>and, as such...kids used to tease and make fun of her.<p>

did Azari go through the same thing?  
>looking the way he did, and having his "strange" powers.<p>

though, she hoped he didn't have a hard life.  
>Mar'i couldn't help but wonder if HE had been mocked and ridiculed for what he was.<p>

a green skinned "Animorph" with unnatural powers.

~"_Don't listen to them, 'Cause what do they know?_  
><em>We need each other: to have, to hold<em>

_They'll see in time...I know._"~

Mar'i held onto Azari tightly.  
>for some reason, she DID feel a "kindred spirit" with him.<p>

almost as if she had been waiting for him to come into her life.  
>almost...as if they were meant to be.<p>

then, another thought ocourred to her: was she...falling in love with him.

~"_When destiny calls you, You must be strong_  
><em>I may not be with you: But, you've got to hold on.<em>

_They'll see in time...I know._"~

Mar'i held Azari tighter.  
>if what she felt was INDEED love...then, she Never wanted to let it go.<p>

she never...wanted to let HIM go.

~"_We'll show them Together 'cuz, You'll be in my heart._  
><em>Believe me, You'll be in my heart.<em>

_I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more_."~

Mar'i looked at Azari...and, soon smiled she now KNEW the truth: she DID love him.

in fact, she loved everything about him.

his Olive Green Skin.  
>his long, pointy ears.<br>his fangs when he smiled at her.  
>his short, purple hair with those green streaks his multi-colored eyes.<br>his Ruby Red chakra stone.

and, she especially loved his VOICE, his TOUCH...his Everything.

Mar'i LOVED Azari (and, she hoped to X'Hal that he did, too.)

~"_you'll be in my heart oh, you'll be here in my heart._

_No matter what they say, I'll be with you._  
><em>You'll be here in my heart...and, I'll be there: Always<em>."~

Mar'i smiled softly as she rest her head on Azari's chest.

at the moment, she didn't care if his feelings were mutual or not.  
>right now...she was just focused on this moment: being in the arms of the boy she LOVED.<p>

as she began to drift off to sleep...Azari felt himself shiver.  
>he stared at the sleeping Mar'i...and, was overcome with a strange emotion.<p>

an Emotion...that he had NEVER felt before.  
>was...was it LOVE?, did he actually Love this girl in his arms?<p>

Azari took another look at Mar'i.

he gazed at her long, wavey jet black hair.  
>her golden skin (and, even now...he remembered her Bright Green Eyes.)<p>

Azari finally smiled to himself, blushing bright red.  
>he wasn't quite sure WHAT he felt for Mar'i...but, he knew that he liked it.<p>

for reasons unknwon to even HIM...he finished his song.

~"_Always...I'll be with you._  
><em>I'll be there for you always...Always and always.<em>

_Just look over your shoulder..._  
><em>Just look over your shoulder...<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder...<em>

_and, I'll be there...ALWAYS_."~

As Mar'i slept soundly, Azari carfully laid her down on the soft ground.  
>he looked and saw that the storm had passed, but the rains continued...and, night had fallen.<p>

feeling tired himself, he laid down beside Mar'i.

the boy kept his eyes trained on all directions.  
>he KNEW that the jungle (though beautiful) was dangerous.<p>

and, he wasn't about to let some Predator try and make a meal out of the girl he lo-, errr...LIKED.

Azari looked at Mar'i.  
>he smiled as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.<p>

"i'll be there for you, mar'i...ALWAYS."

Mar'i made some soft noises in her sleep.  
>Azari then yawned loudly, he soon closed his eyes and went to sleep.<p>

a little while later...Mar'i turned over in her sleep and, cuddled up to Azari, resting her head against his chest.

both teens then drifted off into their own "Dreamlands"

-[Flashback]-

_"HEY, LADYYYYY!"_

_a Three Year Old Azari ran over to a Teenaged Girl._  
><em>a girl with orange skin, long dark red hair and eyes with two shades of green.<em>

_"i talked to me daddy, he says i can play."_

_the girl smiled._

_"that's good._  
><em>and, call me "Starfire."<em>

_"Okay, Miss Starryfire!" said Azari with a smile_

_Starfire sighed._  
><em>she then looked over at a tree.<em>

_"Mar'i...come here a minute."_

_Azari looked and saw a young girl peek from the tree._  
><em>she quickly ducked away, obviously embarassed.<em>

_"mar'i...come here." repeated Starfire_

_the girl finally emerged from her hiding place._  
><em>as she steppe dinto the open, Azari got a better look at her.<em>

_she looked to be about Two-Years Old._  
><em>like her mother, she had bright green eyes (but, they were "normal" looking.)<em>

_her skin was also yellow, rather than orange._  
><em>and, her short hair was jet black, instead of dark red.<em>

_she was wearing a dark blue shirt/dress._

_Starfire looked back at Azari._

_"Azari...this is the girl i told you about._  
><em>she's my little Nightstar: Mar'i."<em>

_Starfire looked back at her daughter._

_"Mar'i...say hello."_

_Mar'i blushed, then waved._

_"hi..."_

_Azari smiled, then approached the girl._

_"hello...would you like to play?"_

_"uh-huh."_

_"GREAT!"_

_Azari looked up at the tree that Mar'i was hiding behind earlier._

_"can you climb trees?"_

_"no."_

_Mar'i then levitates upwards and hovers in the air._

_"i fly up trees."_

_Azari smiled._

_"so can i...but, climbing is "funner."_

_Mar'i lowered down and landed on the ground._

_"really?"_

_"sure!" said Azari, as he approached Mar'i_

_"have you ever tried it?" asked Azari_

_"no."_

_"then, how do you know it isn't fun until you've tried it?"_

_Mar'i thinks a bit...then, speaks again._

_"i guess not."_

_"GREAT!"_

_Azari approached the tree, Mar'i followed him._

_"now, just grab these smaller limbs...it's easier that way."_

_Azari gripped the small limbs and began to climb up._  
><em>Mar'i gulped, she then did as Azari did and climbed up after him.<em>

_after awhile...Mar'i smiled._

_"hey!, your right...this IS fun!"_

_Azari stopped for a moment and looked down at her._

_"see?, i toooold ya."_

-((FLASH FORWARD))-

_"mar'i...sweetie, it is time for us to go."_

_Mar'i looked disappointed._

_"ALREADY!"_

_"yes...i am sorry._  
><em>but, we must go, now."<em>

_Mar'i sighed sharply._  
><em>she then looked at Azari (who also looked disappointed.)<em>

_"sorry, Azari...i have to go back home."_

_"can I come visit you, some time?" asked Azari, hopeful_

_"i dunno...i live in a Big City that's pretty far away."_

_Azari looked a little sad (as did Mar'i)_

_"but, maybe we'll see each other again...Someday."_

_Azari then smiled again._

_"that sounds great!"_

_Mar'i then hugged Azari tightly._  
><em>she then parted from him and ran to her mother.<em>

_Starfire picked her up, then looked down at Azari._

_"goodbye." said Starfire, a tear in her eye_

_Starfire hovered up into the air._  
><em>she then flew off into teh air with Mar't, soon disappearing into the horizion.<em>

_Azari stared up at the sky with wide eyes._  
><em>Beast Boy and Raven approached their son, who remained still.<em>

_"Mommy." said Azari, finally_

_"yes, honey?"_

_"i really like Mar'i."_

_Beast Boy smiled._

_"yeah, she does seem like a Chip off her Mommy's Block."_

_"do you think i'll ever see her, again?" asked Azari, innocently_

_Raven sighed sharply._  
><em>she then bent down and picked her son up.<em>

_she held Azari close and looked at him._

_"i don't know..." said Raven, softly_

_"all we can do is...Hope."_

-[End of Flashback]-

[Next Morning]

Azari slowly opened his eyes, quintling as mornings light shined thru the trees.  
>the green skinned teen rose up and arched his back, stretching out his arms as he did.<p>

he soon looked around...and, saw that Mar'i was nowhere to be seen.

"Mar'i?

_**CLONK!**_

"OW!"

Azari rubbed his head as he looked at a large fruit on the ground.

"heh, heh, heh!..."

Azari looked up and saw Mar'i looking down at him from a high-up tree.

"Mar'I?"

Mar'i smiled at him.

"how's the Weather, down there!" joked Mar'i

Azari stood up and continued to stare up at her.

"what are you doing up THERE!"

"'cuz, i like to Climb Trees."

Azari raised an eyebrow.

"CLIMB?...but, you can FLY!"

Mar'i chuckled, then began to blush.

"True...but, climber is "_funner_."

Azari's widened his eyes at this remark.

"wa-what did you sa-"

"COME JOIN ME!"

Azari eyed the Half-Tamaranian.  
>he finally exhaled, and chuckled.<p>

"okay...Ready or not, HERE I COME!"

Azari gripped some branches and, began to climb up the tree.

he was almost to the top...when he lost his grip and began to fall.

"_**WA-WHOOOOOOOOA!**_"

"GOTCHA!"

Mar'i quickly grabbed Azari's wrist, saving him from his fall.  
>the Tamaranian smiled as she pulled the changling up onto the high branch.<p>

they all sat on it, dangling their legs in the air.  
>Azari exhaled sharply, then looked at Mar'i.<p>

"thanks."

"don't mention it."

Mar'i then blushed bright red.

"What?"

"nothing."

she then widened her eyes at something, dropping her jaw in awe.

Azari looked in the direction that Mar'i was looking at.  
>he too widened his eyes as he gazed at the Wonderful Sight.<p>

he and Mar'i were so High Up, that they could see the whole Rainforest.  
>the jungles seeme dto go on for MILES and MILES (and, possably DID.)<p>

the entire horizion looked like "green hills", shrouded in MIST.  
>they could see colorful birds flying off, and heard monkeys and apes calling in a distance.<p>

"wow..." said Mar'i, finally

"it's...it's BEAUTIFUL."

Azari smiled.

"yeah...i know."

Mar'i looked at Azari.

"is...THIS what your home looked like?"

"India?...yeah, pretty much."

Mar'i looked at the Amazon Rainforest/Jungle again.

"amazing."

Azari grinned.

"yeah, well...i don't mean to BRAG.  
>but, i do have a pretty awesome "backyard."<p>

Azari then nudged at Mar'i.

"in fact, your could say it's the ULTIMATE Backyard."

Mar'i smiled at Azari.  
>she then looked back at the scenery before her, unable to look away.<p>

"incredible...there's nothing like THIS back home at Jump City."

"well, DUH...Jump City is an "Urban Jungle." began Azari

"but, this...THIS is the Real Deal.  
>Nature in all it's Wonder and Glory, untouched by Man and Civilisation."<p>

Mar'i leaned against Azari, smiling warmly.

"it's Glorious."

Azari blushed bright red.  
>for the first time...he felt "uneasy" with Mar'i being this close.<p>

THEN, a sly grin creeped on Mar'i face.  
>she quickly pulled away and LEAPT off the branch.<p>

"MAR'I!"

Mar'i landed on another Branch, on Anothet Tree.  
>she looked back at Azari...then, laughed out loud.<p>

"TRY AND CATCH ME, ZARI!"

Mar'i began to leap from branch-to-branch, tree-to-tree.  
>Azari's stunned expressed soon became a smile, followed by a chuckle.<p>

"oh, i don't think so, MAR...i "rule" at This Game."

Azari then leapt from his branch and chased after Mar'i.  
>teh Half Tamaranian paused every once in awhile, allowing Azari to catch up.<p>

as he did, she giggled as she gave chase again.  
>Azari himself began to laugh, enjoying this little "romp"<p>

Mar'i soon reached some "slick-and-snakey" looking branches grinning, she stepped on it and SLID down the branch like a slide.

she looked back and saw Azari slidding after her.  
>Mar'i laughed out loud...but, didn't watch where she was going.<p>

the Human/Tamaranian Girl was suddenly flung thru the air and, got tangled up in a mess if vines hanging from the jungle canopy.

"GAAH, HEY!"

Azari leapt from the "vine slide" and gripped the hanging vines.  
>he smirked as he carefully made his way towards Mar'i.<p>

he then hung down to her and grinned.

"got yourself CAUGHT, it seems."

Mar'i was soon dangling upside-down.  
>she huffed as she stared at Azari.<p>

"yeah...looks like.  
>now, how about cutting me loose."<p>

"SURE...if you like falling several feet."

Mar'i looked down, and gasped upon seeing how "far down" the ground was.

"hold on...i'll get you untangled.  
>jut, remember to hand on to at least ONE vine."<p>

Mar'i did as she was told and gripped a vine.  
>Azari then went to work and cut away the other vines that ensnared her.<p>

soon, Mar'i was upright again.  
>both teens hung from their vines, facing each other.<p>

the two laughed at the situation...but, this soon died down.  
>before long...their faces were INCHES apart, their vines becoming "entwined"<p>

as they began to rotate in place, they gazed into each other's eyes.  
>time soon to slow to a hault, seconds feeling like HOURS to them.<p>

after what felt like FOREVER, the two slowly leaned closer.  
>they both closed their eyes, puckered their lips...<p>

then, at last...their lips finally touched.

using their free hands, they touched each other's faces.  
>as they deepened their kiss (their FIRST KISS), all their sensations went WILD.<p>

This...was LOVE.

**Love is a song that Never Ends, Life may be swift and fleeting...**  
><strong>Hope may die, yet love's beautiful music, Comes each day like the dawn<strong>

**Love is a song that never ends, One simple theme repeating.**  
><strong>Like the voice of a heavenly choir, Love's sweet music flows on.<strong>

the two finally parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"wow." said Mar'i

Azari smiled sheepishly.

"yeah...WOW."

Mar'i leaned closer to Azari, again.

"azari..."

"yeah?"

Mar'i touched the changling's face, gently.

"i...i think i love you."

Azari touched Mar'i face.

"good...'cuz, i think i love you, too."

the two then leaned forward and kissed again.  
>this time, the kiss was DEEPER...more passionate.<p>

colorful birds seemed to fly away as they did (though, they didn't notice.)

**I bring you a sooooong...And I sing as I gooooo.**  
><strong>For I want you to know, that I'm looking for romance.<strong>

**I bring you a soooong...in the hope that you'll seeeeee.**  
><strong>when you're looking at me, that I'm looking for love<strong>

**I'm seeking that glow, Only found when you're young.**  
><strong>and it's May, Only found on that wonderful day.<strong>  
><strong>When all longing is through, I'm seeking that glow<strong>  
><strong>Only found when a thrill is complete, only found when two hearts gently beat<strong>

**to the strains of a waltz, that's both tender and new.**

**I bring you a song, For I'm seeking romance**  
><strong>You're by my side, There's a sun up above It shines with a light...<strong>  
><strong>That's so warm and bright It's easy to see, that today We shall fall in love<strong>

**I bring you a song, For I'm seeking romance...And you.**

[Later]

Azari and Mar'i were soon sitting near a lagoon, overlooking a majestic waterfall.  
>Mar'i leaned against Azari as he kept his arm around her, holding her close.<p>

both teens smiled forlornly.

"it's strange..." began Mar'i, finally

Azari looked at her.

"what is?"

"that even though i forgot about the day we first met...i never really "forgot" about YOU."

Mar'i rested her head against Azari.

"i always saw you...in my dreams.  
>my best friend, who i never got to see again...until NOW."<p>

Azari looked at Mar'i...then, smiled.

"yeah...i have to admit.  
>all those years growing up in India...i always felt like "something" was missing."<p>

Mar'i snugged CLOSER to Azari.

"i really missed you."

"i missed you, too."

after some time passed...Mar'i finally spoke again.

"Azari..."

"yeah?"

"now that we're "together"...their are some things i need to say."

"what things?"

Mar'i finally pulled away.  
>she sighed sharply, frowning sadly.<p>

"you...know how i said that being called "an alien" never bothered me?"

"yeah..."

Mar'i exhaled.

"well...that was only HALF true."

Mar'i finally looked at Azari, her bright green eyes getting moist.

"truth is...it USED to bother me."

Azari stared at Mar'i, listening intently.

Mar'i continued.

"see...while my father's True Identity was a secret.  
>the one thing EVERYONE knew was that he was human...and, my mother was NOT."<p>

a tear soon appeared in Mar'i's eye...which she quickly wiped away.

"it was...HARD, for me.  
>growing up as a HumanTamaranian Hybrid.

kids used to tease me, make fun of me.  
>and, even today...i am still mocked for who i am."<p>

Mar'i looked down, holding her knees.

"they...even call me: "T-Troq."

"Troq?", what's that?"

Mar'i closed her eyes, feeling fresh tears return.

"it's...a Bad Word that people call Tamaranians.  
>it means: "Nothing"...when people call me that, they are saying i am "Worthless."<p>

Azari widened his eyes in shock, stunned at this.  
>in that moment, he felt a mixture of emotions flooding into him.<p>

First, he felt SHAME...that he even said that Terrible Word (even if it WAS in Question)

then, ANGER...that anyone would even call Mar'i that.

but, mostly...she felt SADNESS and SYMPATHY.  
>because he knew what it felt like to be different, to be "hated" for being what you are.<p>

"I...know how you feel, MORE than you know."

Mar'i looked at him.

"yeah, i know...we both look differe-"

"no, i mean...((deep sigh))"

Azari held his head, feeling stressed out.  
>Mar'i then placed her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Azari...what is it?"

Azari looked at Mar'i...then, exhaled.

"mar'i...you love me, right?"

"of course i do...i love you more than ANYTHING!"

Azari exhaled.

"well...my family have a "secret"  
>and, if i tell you what it is...i fear you may like like me, anymore."<p>

Mar'i looked at Azari, sternly.

"Azari...NOTHING could ever make me stop loving you."

Azari was silent, Mar'i's words not getting thru to him.  
>the Half-Tamaranian then scooted closer to him.<p>

"azari..."

Azari looked at Mar'i...who looked at him with kind, compassionate eyes.

"what's wrong?, what are you so afraid to tell me?"

Azari exhaled, then looked at Mar'i again.

"do you...know where my mom got her powers?"

"kind of..." began Mar'i

"i once looked at my dad's "Titan Files."  
>it said that she gets it from that pretty stone on her head."<p>

Azari looked up at his own Chakra Stone.  
>he then exhaled sharply and looked at Mar'i.<p>

"no."

"no?"

"that was only a "cover story" that my mother told people.  
>the stone doesn't ENABLE her powers...it just "restrains" them, so they're easier to control."<p>

NOW, Mar'i was confused.

"i...i don't understand.  
>w-why make up something like that?"<p>

Azari looked nervous, as if unsure to answer.  
>Mar'i then touched his hand, holding it tightly, yet gently.<p>

"Azari, PLEASE...tell me the truth."

Azari looked at Mar'i.  
>he exhaled deeply...then, spoke.<p>

"my...mother is "kinda" like you.  
>her mother (my grandmother) was a Normal, Average Full-Blooded Human."<p>

Mar'i eyed Azari.

"and...your GRANDFATHER?"

Azari cringed at this.

"he...was NOT."

"what was he?"

Azari narrowed his eyes, almost "glaring."

"not a "person"...he was a Monster."

Mar;i chuckled.

"come on, Azari...it can't be THAT bad.  
>i mean, I have an Aunt whose a wanted criminal in over Fifty Galaxies!"<p>

"she's NOTHING compared to him."

Mar'i eyed Azari, getting annoyed at the "lack-of-information."

"Azari Roth Logan, you'd better give me some answers RIGHT NOW."

Azari sighed sharply...then, continued."

"my...grandfather was a Warlord.  
>whose responsible for the Enslavement of Countless Worlds.<p>

his name...is "Scath"  
>but, everyone knows him...as TRIGON."<p>

Mar'i widened her eyes in shock.

"T-Trigon?"

"he's a **Demon**, Mar'i...a powerful and evil Demon Lord.

Azari grabbed his face, rubbing his skin stressfully.  
>unable to make eye contact with Mar'i, he continued his story.<p>

"Trigon was trapped in his own dimension, a world of Fire and Brimstone.  
>while he was able to leave it...he wasn't able to STAY GONE for Longer than several hours.<p>

so, he used a woman named "Arella" to cross over into THIS Dimension.  
>he hid his true self from her (making her believe was awas this "handsome man")<p>

he romanced her, Decieved her, tricked her into believing he was a SAINT.  
>it wa sonly AFTER their "honeymoon" that he revealed himself...and, his Wicked Plan."<p>

"what plan?" asked Mar'i, finally speaking

"that, in order to cross over into Our Dimension he needed a child with HIS blood, sired from a native of that dimension."

Mar'i widened her eyes.

"you mother..."

Azari nodded sadly.

"my mother is Half Demon...just like ME."

Mar'i froze in shock, stunned at this.  
>Azari exhaled, then finished his story.<p>

"Trigon's plan eventually worked...mom said that on her Sixteeth birthday her powers forced her to become Trigon's Portal, and he conquered the Earth.

my parents eventually defeated him (with some "help")  
>but, even though Trigon is gone...his "curse" still remains."<p>

Azari finally looked into the water, gazing at his reflection.

"like my mother, I have the Blood of a Demon flowing within me.  
>and, mixed with the primal nature of my "other" powers..."<p>

Azari then shuddered.

"well...let's just say, there's a Monster within me.  
>whenever i feel anger...it tries to claw it's way out."<p>

Azari lowered his head in shame.

"once...when I was TEN, i had a "temper tantrum."  
>i lost control...and, transformed into a Demonic Man-Beast against my will.<p>

when i reverted back, i found a large portion of my jungle either burned to a crisp, or shattered and broken apart."

Azari soon fell silent.  
>a single tear formed from his eye...then, fell down his cheek.<p>

"so, now you the truth..." began Azari

"if you don't like me anymore...i understa-"

Azari was suddenly cut off by Mar'i hugging him tightly.  
>the boy looked at her with WIDE EYES, stunned at this sudden affection.<p>

"wa-what?"

"i don't care what you are, Azari.  
>you could be a Full Demon, and i'd STILL love you."<p>

"why?"

Mar'i looked at Azari.

"because just because you have darkness in your soul...it doesn't mean your EVIL."

Mar'i then touched Azari's face, gently.

"and, you are NOT a Monster."

Azari stared at Mar'i, still stunned at her "acceptance" of him.  
>she then leaned over and kissed him deeply on his lips.<p>

Azari soon held her close and returned her kiss.

unknown to BOTH of them...a metallic orb hovered near the lagoon.  
>it's lens trained on the teenagers, zooming in with a whirling sound.<p>

[Unknown Location]

a HIVE Soldier looked at a monitor, which showed Azari and Mar'i kissing at a Lagoon.  
>the goldened armored man then looked over to a red skinned man standing by.<p>

"Mister Galtry...we've found him."

Galtry grinned evily.

"EXELLENT."

he then approached and looked at the screen.  
>he smirked as he watched the male changling kissing the alien girl.<p>

"dispatch the Beastbuster Mechs..." began Galtry

"capture Azari and bring him in ALIVE."

"and, the girl?"

Galtry scoffed.

"the Tamaranian means NOTHING to me...**KILL HER**."

"yes, sir."

the HIVE soldier then pressed a red button, which began to flash.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I decided to REALLY go all-out with the Romance in this chapter.<p>

mainly, because i wanted Azari and Mar'i get get together  
>because, what happens NEXT in the story will require that sort of bond.<p>

I learned from the story that proceeded this one ("The Lonely Beast") that including Songs that fit the mood tends to do well.

here, i achieved the oppertunity to include THREE songs (all of them from Disney)

I also threw in a "flashback" from the final chapter of The Lonely Beast ("Chapter 30: What The Future Holds") to remind people of how this relationship started.

that, and to hopfully get fans of THIS story  
>who have never read Lonely Beast to check it out.<p>

What I am trying to capture here is a "Parallel"

the last story was pretty much about Raven standing by Beast Boy/Changling despite his Werebeast Form.

HERE, Mar'i is standing by Azari...despitehim being "Half Demon" (which is a little more serious than being a "hulking beast")

enjoy the peace and tranquility while it LASTS.  
>for, come next chapter...it gets pretty Serious.<p> 


	7. The Savage Hellbeast

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>All Hail Trigon<br>Chapter 07: The Savage Hellbeast

* * *

><p>[Jump City, Earlier That Morning]<p>

Changling groggily walked into the Common Room of Titans Tower.  
>immediatly afterwards...he saw his wife, Raven.<p>

she was sitting on the stone couch, holding a cup of tea.  
>her long hair looked like a "rat's nest", and she looked REALLY tired.<p>

as Changling approach her, she yawned loudly.  
>ever the "chipper" one, Changling smiled at her and spoke.<p>

"rough morning?"

Raven cast a Death Glare at her husband...to which Changling grimaced.

"something wrong, Rae?"

Raven grumbled.

"wrong?..._**WRONG!**_" exclaimed Raven

"oh, nothing is "wrong", gar.  
>except maybe the fact that our son NEVER came home last night..."<p>

Raven suddenly rose up, her face INCHES from his.

"_**AND, YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE CONCERNED IN THE LEAST!**_"

"Whoa, Whoa!  
>CHILL, Rae...i AM worried, but i'm trying to keep a Cool Head."<p>

Raven's rage soon passed.  
>she exhaled sharply, turning away.<p>

"i'm sorry...i didn't mean to snap at you."

"it's oka-"

"I'm just SO WORRIED about Azari.  
>i don't like the idea of him being out there all alone."<p>

"yeah, but that's just it: he's NOT alone.  
>remember, Mar'i is ALSO missing...meaning their probably together."<p>

Raven scowled at Changling.

"and, HOW...is Azar's name is THAT suppose to be a "good thing!"

Changling eyed his wife...to which Raven finally exhaled, crossing her arms.  
>Changling finally approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"relax, rae..." began Changling

"look, Nightwing already sent the Titans East to find them.  
>and, you KNOW we can trust Karen and her team to find and bring them home."<p>

"they'd better HURRY...before something happens." said Raven, silently

"they will...don't worry, Rae.  
>Bee and her team WON'T let our son and his friend get hurt."<p>

"that's NOT what i mean, gar."

Changling looked at Raven.

"huh?"

Raven exhaled again.

"never**MIND**." said Raven, as she stormed off

Changling was left VERY confused.

"trouble in paradise?"

Changling looked and saw Flash approach.  
>he shrugged, then exhaled sharply.<p>

"Rae tends to get "moody" sometimes...it's NORMAL."

Flash grinned.

"so, tell me "_Beast Dude_"...  
>what's it like being married to the Grumpiest Teen Titan in History?"<p>

Changling chuckled in his throat...then, spoke.

"it wasn't easy at first...she and me are pretty "different"  
>but, i love her...GOD, i love her so much..."<p>

Changling then grinned

"and, besides: I learned a way around it with a little rhyme i came up with."

"oh?, and what's what?"

Changling snickered, then spoke.

"Happy Wife equals "Happy Life.  
>Unhappy Wife..."<em>Stone-Cold-Misery-for-the-REST-of-Your-Life<em>."

"ahh...so, that's how it goes."

"so, just keep your wife happy and, she won't send you into another dimension until you BEHAVE."

a brief silence passed.

"that happen to you?"

"ONCE...we had an arguement (i forget what it was about, now)  
>i ended up spending a few hours in the "Zone of Silence"<p>

"whoa..."

"so, if YOU ever get married...remember ONE THING: she's ALWAYS Right.  
>no mattter what it is, your Always Wrong...and, SHE is Always Right."<p>

"gotcha."

[The Amazon, Present Time]

Azari and Mar'i trekked through the Jungle.  
>doing their Absolute Best to get to the destination as quickly as possible.<p>

after awhile, Mar'i paused to wipe some sweat from her head.  
>Azari stopped and looked back at her.<p>

"you alright?"

Mar'i looked at Azari, then smiled weakly.

"y-yeah...i'm just hot."

Azari smirked.

"oh, yeah...you just about the "hottest" girl i've ever seen."

Mar'i eyed Azari...then, chuckled.

"good one."

Azari finally approached Mar'i.

"look, if you wanna rest for awhile we CAN."

"thanks."

with that, Mar'i sat down against a tree.  
>Azari soon sat beside her and smiled.<p>

Mar'i grinned at him.

"did you...know that it's my Birthday, today?"

"it IS?"

"yeah...i'm Fifteen, now."

Azari smiled.

"that's GREAT, now we're the SAME AGE."

Azari then trailed off.

"at least until MY birthday comes in three months."

Mar'i shrugged.

"oh, well."

Azari looked at Mar'i, again.

"sorry your not spending your "B-day" at home."

"don't worry about it, Zari.  
>i already got what i wanted for my birthday."<p>

"really?...what was it?"

Mar'i snugged up to Azari, smiling.

"YOU."

Azari blushed bright red.  
>then, his eyes suddenly widened.<p>

"Azari?"

Azari held his head, feeling a "throbbing" sensation.  
>he then darted his eyes around, looking for any signs of "danger"<p>

"mar'i...i don't think we're alo-"

Suddenly, "something" shoots at Azari.  
>within SECONDS, the boy is ensnared by a net (tied with some bolas)<p>

"_**AZARI!**_" exclaimed Mar'i in Shock and Fear

as Azari struggle dto get free he and Mar'i saw several LARGE figures approach.

they looked like Hulk-Like robots with single, bright red optics.  
>the brutish machines approached the two teenagers, making loud thuds with each step they took.<p>

"**Primary Target Successfully Captured**." said one of the robots, it's voice DEEP and MONOTONED

the robot then looked at Mar'i...who was terrified.  
>the monsterous machine then shifted it's forearm into what looked like a "gatling gun"<p>

"**Secondary Target Identified...commencing TERMINATION**."

Mar'i gasped, realising what the Robot's words meant.

"RUN, MAR'I!, RUN!" shouted Azari

Mar'i looked at Azari.

"B-But, I-"

_**RATTA-TATA-TATAAA!**_

the Robot began to fire at Mar'i (who barely evaded the shots)  
>in fear, she flew off...two of the robots followed her via "Rocket Boots"<p>

Azari growled as he struggled against the metallic net.  
>the net then began to electrocute him (to with he yelled out in pain)<p>

one of the robots approached and grabbed the tied bolas of the net.  
>it traine dit's red eye on Azari as it raised him up with it's massive arm.<p>

"**Primary Target Aquirred...Returning To Base**."

Azari shot his eyes wide open, no more were they Purple and Green  
>NOW, his Left Eyes was Full Yellow and Red and his Right Eye was Full Red and Yellow<p>

he glared at the machine, growling inhumanly in his throat (like a BEAST)

"i'm not...going..._**ANYWHEEEEEEEEERE!**_"

[Elsewhere]

Mar'i flew as fast as she could, TRYING to get away from the robots chasing her.  
>she kept looking back every once-on-awhile...and, gasped as seeing the machines getting CLOSER.<p>

one of the robots finally grabbe dher by her legs.  
>she gasped as it reeled it's arms back and THREW her like a baseball.<p>

her body hurtled thru the jungles, crashing and smashing into trees.  
>she finally crashed into an open area, leaving a crater in her wake.<p>

Mar'i groaned as she tried to get up.  
>though she was "resistant" to damage...that didn't mean she didn't feel PAIN.<p>

and, pain hurt...ALOT.

the three robots all landed near her.  
>the Half Tamaranian looked around...and, realised that she was surrounded.<p>

they all aimed their guns at her.  
>Mar'i heart stopped, feeling that this was the end for her.<p>

"no."

_**((RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!))**_

Mar'i and the Robots all looked, hearing a distant roar.  
>a roar of an "animal" that didn't sound natural.<p>

suddenly..."something" dropped down from the canopy.  
>everyone looked and saw a hulking creature with light green fur.<p>

it rose up...and, Mar'i gasped at it's features.

curved, Wolf-like ears long, purple hair that looked like a Lion's Mane a Tiger-like nose and, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.  
>hands and feet with long, taloned claws.<p>

and, finally...Four, Multi-colored eyes and, a Amber orange stone on it's forehead.

Upon looking at the stone...Mar'i knew EXACTLY who it was.

"a-azari?"

the robots optics then beeped loudly.  
>their forearmes shifted into laser weapons and aimed at the "Azari"<p>

"**PRIORITY ONE: WEREBEAST**." said the robot

Azari growled at the machines, his body flaring up with amber flames.

"not "werebeast..." began Azari

he then raised his massive arms up, both flaring with hellish fire.

"_**HELLBEAST!**_"

Azari/Hellbeast then pounded HARD against the ground.  
>this caused a massive shockwave that sent a trail of ruptured earth towards the robots.<p>

curiously, flames AlSO traveled with the trail.  
>and, not only knocked the machines down...but, scorched their armor.<p>

Hellbeast then leapt over and pounced on a Robot.  
>growling angrily, he raised his clawed hand up.<p>

it charged with hellfire, flaring up brightly.  
>he then swipe and dug it claws into it's already melting armor.<p>

Hellbeast gripped and ripped out a large chunk of the robot.  
>he then grabbed it's arm and effortlessly tore it off.<p>

oil and mech-fluids splurted out of the robot like Blood.  
>Hellbeast then beat at the robot with it's own arm...until it was nothing but a pile of scrap.<p>

the two other robots fired rapid laser shots at Hellbeast.  
>these shots burned at his fur and skin, but Hellbeast seemed to ignore it.<p>

he then charged at one of the machines.  
>and, with a flaming fist...PUNCHED straight into it's chest.<p>

he then unleashed hellfire into it.  
>Mar'i watched as fire burst from within the robot, destroying it from the inside-out.<p>

Hellbeast ripped his oily fist from out of the robot.  
>the last one continued to fire mercilessly at him.<p>

so, Hellbeast showed NO MERCY, either.

"**SURRENDER, OR BE DES-**"

"_**RAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Hellbeast charged and immediatly lifted the machine up over his head.  
>yelling out, he pulled at it's shoulders and waist...ripping it in TWO.<p>

he tossed the two halves away.  
>Hellbeast then looked at all the "dead" robots.<p>

he growled, then yelled/roared in rage.

"_**HELLBEAST STRONGEST ONE THERE IIIIIIIIIS!**_"

Mar'i gazed in shock at this.  
>she couldn't believe that this "creature" was Azari.<p>

this Demonic Beast, this...this HERO.  
>this Heroic Monster who saved her life.<p>

Mar'i finally stood up.  
>she summoned enough courage and approached the "Hellbeast"<p>

Hellbeast looked at Mar'i as she approached him.  
>though he looked pretty "riled", he seemed to Calm Down just by looking at her.<p>

"Azari?" said Mar'i, finally

"Azari, is that...y-you?"

Hellbeast looked at her with wide eyes...as if worried.

"maaaaar'i?" said Hellbeast

Mar'i finally faced him.  
>she reached over (to which Hellbeast lowered down) and touched his face.<p>

she felt the soft fur on his face, gently stroking it with her skin.  
>she then looked into his eyes...though demonic, they were so full of Compassion.<p>

Mar'i shed some tears, feeling emotional.

"oh, azari..."

Hellbeast closed his eyes, feeling calm.  
>Mar'i then watched at the creature's body "changed"<p>

it's body shrunk, reverting to a Normal size.  
>the light green fur receeded into the now Olive Green skin.<p>

the "beastly" features slowly disappeared, becoming more "human"  
>and, finally...the four demon eyes became two normal one.<p>

they opened, now Purple and Green.  
>Hellbeast was AZARI again...who looked pretty confused.<p>

"ohhh..."

Azari's body fell (to which Mar'i caught him)

"Azari!"

Azari held his head, then stood up.

"ohhhh...wa-what happened?"

"you mean you don't remember?"

Azari shook his head.

"no...i remember being caught by those robots.  
>others were chaisng you, i remember feeling so ANGRY, an-"<p>

Suddenly, Azari widened his eyes.

"oh, no..."

Azari looked at himself...and, realised that his clothes looked "shredded"  
>he looked around and saw the ravaged remains of three robots, oil splattered all around.<p>

Azari then grabbed his head in shock.

"oh, god...it happened, didn't it?"

"you mean...you turning into the "Hellbeast?"

Azari looked at her.

"Hellbeast?"

"yeah...that's what it called himself."

"you SAW him!  
>you saw ME as the Demon Werebeast?"<p>

Mar'i gulped, unsure of Azari's behavior.

"uhh...yeah."

Azari's body shook.  
>he finally fell to his knees, crying softly.<p>

Mar'i immediatly knelt down to him.

"azari?"

"i never wanted you to see it, see the "real" me.  
>i'm a monster when that thing takes control...people get hurt when i get angry."<p>

"but, it protected me...YOU protected me."

Azari's body continued to shake.  
>Mar'i then pulled her boyfriend into a tight hug.<p>

"it's okay, azari...it's alright."

Azari cried softly, then hugged his girlfriend back.  
>Mar'i held him tightly, refusing to let go.<p>

"i still love you, azari...nothing will EVER change that.  
>and, if this "Hellbeast" thing is troubling you...then, i'll Help you get through this."<p>

Azari held Mar'i close.  
>he sniffed loudly, then spoke.<p>

"t-thank you."

Mar'i parted from Azari, then looked at him.  
>she finally kissed him deeply (he also returned the kiss)<p>

the two finally parted, blushing bright red.  
>Azari then stood up (as did Mar'i) and brushed some dirt off his clothes.<p>

"sorry about that."

"it's okay...even BOYS need to cry, sometimes."

Azari blushed again.

"yeah...right."

the two teenagers then looked at the destroyed robots.  
>they finallyed approached one of them and examined it.<p>

"what ARE these things?" said Azari

Mar'i shrugged.

"dunno...they sort look like "Monsterbuster" Units."

Azari looked at Mar'i.

"Monsterbuster?"

"a series of Mechas that my dad and Uncle Cyborg made for the goverment.  
>they were designed to combat monsters, and are commanded by Generald Wade Illings."<p>

Azari took a moment to process this information.

"okay...so, WHY did these things attack us?"

"i have NO IDEA."

Mar'i looked at the machine again.  
>she then noticed that some of it's armor looked Crude and Out-of-Place.<p>

"hey...look at this armor."

Mar'i pointed at a certain place on the "monsterbuster"

"what about it?"

"it's not the same material as the REST of the machine.  
>ALMOST as if it's some generic armor that was just "slapped-on."<p>

"so?"

"SO?...So, i think this Monsterbuster DIDN'T come from the military.  
>Illings has the Latest in Military Hardware...NO WAY this armor came from him."<p>

"you saying this is a Stolen Mech?"

"could be...it MAY of been sent by "you-know-who."

Azari smirked.

"makes sense...we ARE getting awfully close to their old base."

Azari finally stood up (as did Mar'i)

"which reminds me: we'd better get back on the TRAIL."

Mar'i nodded.

"right."

the two finally hovered up and flew/levitated back to the trail.

[Meanwhile, at an Unknown Location]

Galtry angrily slammed on a desktop upon seeing the now blank video monitor.  
>a HIVE Soldier gulped, feeling VERY afraid of the red skinned man.<p>

"I-I'll send MORE Beastbuster Units to intercept him, sir."

"you had **BETTER!**" snapped Galtry

"and, you'd better hope they Succeed this time...for YOUR sake."

the soldier nodded, then returned to his work.  
>Galtry growled as he turned and marched off, growling in anger.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: I fully introduce Azari's "Demon Werebeast" form here (which is a mix between Hulk and Red HulkRulk) and, further demonstrate how Faithful Mar'i truely is to Azari.

the beginning scene with Beast Boy/Changling was for Comic Relief.

his line reguarding "Happy Wife, Happy Life" is borrowed from a scene in 'Transformers: Dark of the Moon', where Sam Witwicky's father said the exact same thing (which I thought was funny)

and, to be honest...their is some "truth" to that (especially when your wife is Raven)

I also gave some funny insight at how BB's life being married to Raven is like (and, how Raven ENDS an arguement in her house)

Mar'i's comment on the "Monsterbusters"  
>is meant to show that she doesn't know the TRUE PURPOSE for Illings Mechs (or, their true name)<p>

which will come back to bite Nightwing in later chapters. 


End file.
